rien que pour moi
by Titebisous
Summary: Des années après révélation,Jacob, Nessie, 2 êtres complémentaires dont la vie bascule soudain, c'est nul comme résumé mais je promets romance, suspense,sexe et bagarre! Venez me lire
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

Je courrais essayant de rivaliser de vitesse et de ruses avec l'ombre qui semblait s'accrocher un peu plus à chacun de mes pas.

Soudain quelque chose s'abattit sur mon épaule, quelque chose qui me plaqua si violemment au sol que même ma force surhumaine ne pus l'empêcher.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 1 : complémentaires**

Je me retrouvais étendue dans la mousse verte et humide de la forêt, frustrée mais néanmoins ravie par la situation.

**« Jacob tu n'es qu'un crétin »m'ecriai-je**

Il m'observa, une moue boudeuse s'inscrivant petit à petit sur son visage.

**-« Nessie tu n'es qu'une mauvaise joueuse » grommela-t-il**

**-« Je ne suis pas une mauvaise joueuse je pensais seulement réussir à te battre cette fois-ci »**

J'éclatai de rire, ma voix cristalline emplit la forêt et eut le mérite de le dérider

**« Il faut croire ma Nessie que tu n'es pas très douée dans ce domaine »**

**« Peut-être pas dans celui-là mais j'excelle dans bien d'autre »**

Un sourire coquin illumina mon visage, je me collais contre Jacob qui cette fois-ci n'opposa aucune résistance et rendit les armes. J'adorais ces moments, ses lèvres effleurant les miennes, son corps contre le mien si chaud que si j'avais été vampire à part entière je me serais littéralement consumée.

Quand Jacob s'était imprégné de moi quelques années plus tôt, je n'étais qu'une enfant. Au fil des années mon amour initialement fraternel s'était modifié, avait évolué en une passion dévorante.

Il m'était destiné et au fil du temps il était devenu une évidence, Mon évidence.

Je brisais notre étreinte malgré moi, il était temps de rentrer une chasse prolongée n'était pas une excellente idée même à Forks où plutôt devrais-je dire surtout à Forks….

**POV Jacob**

Nessie etait resplendissante et davantage au crepuscule en cet instant.

Je comprenais à présent ce qui pouvait lier Edward et Bella, Nessie dès sa naissance était devenue toute ma vie, ma seule et unique raison d'etre sur cette Terre.

Je la quittais rarement bien qu'elle n'ait pas réellement besoin de ma protection, je repugnais l'idée de la laisser seule un seul instant, séparation d'autant plus douloureuse qu'à chaque fois que je la quittais ses yeux exprimaient la même douleur que les miens.

Ses yeux à cet instant précis étaient rivés sur les miens et le mon n'existait plus. Il n'y avait que nous deux et les battements de son cœur qui résonnaient en moi.

Elle brisa notre étreinte et je compris qu'il était temps de rentrer. Malgrè l'animal qui sommeillait en moi et son coté vampire, le forêt n'etait pas un endroit tout à fait sur pour nous deux……


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous, je me présente titebisous, désolée pour le temps de présentation mais j'attendais de voir si mon histoire était lue.

Alors pour commencer je remercie tous ceux ayant pris le temps de me lire ainsi que tous ceux ayant ajouté cette histoire à leur favorite cela fait chaud au coeur ;)

Spéciale dédicace à Lolo08 ma testeuse officielle merci de me soutenir jtadore lol.

Cette fic est ma première alors soyez indulgent je n'ai jamais rien n'écrit d'autre alors svp ne soyez pas trop dur, vos reviews sont les bienvenues y compris les critiques, j'essayerais de répondre aux questions qui me seront posées et voilou voilou. Pour la publication je promets un chapitre par semaine au moins cela dépendra de mon temps et de mon inspiration, je promet également de finir cette histoire les fanfic non terminée m'énerve lol.

Enfin voilà l'auteur à fini son blabla, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews sur le précèdent.

Biz.

P.S: aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, je ne gagne aucun profit à rédiger cette histoire et surtout un grand merci à Stephenie Meyer pour avoir réussi à me faire réver.

**CHAPITRE 2 : Visions**

**POV Nessie**

Avant de rentrer, Jacob se retransforma histoire que je ne le distance pas. Ses transformations me faisaient toujours rire car il prenait toujours soin de s'éloigner pour que sa mutation ne me choque pas, c'est vrai que mon âme sensible de mi-vampire mi-humaine ne pouvait pas supporter ce genre de chose….

Il s'éloigna et je vis revenir un grand loup brun roux. J'aimais cette part de lui-même cela le rendait… comment dire…sauvage et j'adorais ça.

Soudain je le vis s'élancer vers la forêt, un ricanement lui échappa, je m'élançais à mon tour prise au dépourvue. Notre course reprit de plus belle même si je savais que j'allais perdre une fois de plus. Ce fût le cas mais Jacob avait toujours la délicatesse de ne pas trop me distancer principalement par peur de me perdre.

Je m'arrêtais sur le porche de la grande villa blanche, histoire de vérifier que Mon loup avait repris une forme plus conventionnelle.

Ma famille l'acceptait parfaitement, pour Carlisle et Esmée il était devenu un autre petit fils, cependant je soupçonnais Rosalie Blondie comme il l'appelait de le supporter exclusivement pour moi, l'odeur de Jacob n'étant pas vraiment un enchantement pour son nez de vampire. De plus un loup de sa taille n'allait pas vraiment avec le mobilier et le décor raffinés de notre maison.

Mon Jacob me prit par la taille et nous entrâmes.

Une grande partie de la famille était réunie dans le salon. Carlisle était parti pour l'hôpital plus tôt dans la soirée. Rosalie et par conséquent Emmett chassaient quelque part dans le coin.

Alice était allongée sur notre divan, yeux fermés, se massant les tempes. Ses migraines étaient devenues quotidiennes ces derniers temps, quelque chose interférait avec l'avenir l'empêchant d'entrevoir notre futur. Son agacement n'arrangeait en rien la situation, Alice détestait par-dessus tout être privée de son don. Ses visions étaient morcelées ce qui nous inquiétait tous car cela ne s'était que rarement produit.

**- « Bonsoir » m'écriais-je ravie d'être de retour à la maison.**

**- « Vous en avez mis du temps, Nessie chérie tu sais que ces derniers temps je n'aime pas que tu traînes à la chasse »**

Bella ma mère toujours soucieuse de mon bien-être et de ce qui pouvait m'arriver, elle avait pourtant raison en présence de Jacob en particulier seul avec moi Alice ne me discernais plus du tout.

**- « Désolée maman nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. »**

**- « Ce n'est rien, tu avais ton chien de garde » me répondit-elle narquoise.**

Jacob restait son meilleur ami, malgré leur différence certaine il était l'une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie même si au départ son imprégnation l'avait irritée (elle n'avait essayé que de le tuer rien de bien méchant).

Jacob gronda, histoire de montrer son mécontentement ce qui toutes deux nous fit rire. J'entendis des pas dans l'escalier, Edward mon père, descendait l'escalier il avait entendu la remarque de ma mère et un sourire illuminait ses traits.

**« Vous voilà enfin »** il me serra contre lui comme si j'étais partie depuis des mois. C'était son défaut, il était surprotecteur me croyant petite fille et fragile tout comme selon lui l'était ma mère.

**« Comment va Alice ??? » m'enquis-je.**

**« Rien de neuf » me répondit ma mère « ses visions sont floues et le peu qu'elle semble entrevoir n'indique rien de bon. »**

Soudain Alice se figea prise de tremblements, Jasper la soutint ainsi qu'Esmée. Je vis mon père se figeait à la lecture des pensées d'Alice. J'entendis mon père murmurer répondant ainsi à la question que tout le monde se posait.

**« Les Volturi » souffla-t-il.**

Tout le monde se tendit comme si l'atmosphère s'était refroidie. Jacob bougea alors se collant contre moi, plus proche qu'il ne l'était déjà, il m'enlaça comme si j'allais soudain disparaître.

Je ne comprenais pas ce que ce mot signifiait, je le connaissais sans pour autant savoir ce qu'il signifiait, je me tournais vers Jacob cherchant l'explication dans son regard et je compris que ce mot était synonyme de danger.

**POV Jacob**

J'entendis le murmure d'Edward, il résonna, s'insinua en moi comme une menace que l'on m'aurait soufflée à l'oreille. Je vis Nessie me regardait incrédule, cherchant la réponse dans mes yeux emplis de terreur. Je compris alors : ILS arrivaient, ILS venaient et ILS venaient pour Elle. Ma Nessie, mon Tout, ma Vie, mon Univers allait m'être enlevé…..


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour!!! Bonjour!!!! Alors petit blabla de l'auteur!!!**_

_**Donc pour répondre ****pinktwilight1 cette histoire ne figure sur aucun blog juste sur ce site et dans ma tête lol.**_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent mais je desespère aucune reviews rien et j'aimerais vraiment votre avis, ce qui vous plait ou non cela me permettrait d'avancer.**_

_**Pour les gens qui discutent avec lolo08 please laissez moi des commentaires c'est embetant qu'elle soit forcée de me les transmettre le bouton vert en bas de la page sert à ça.**_

_**Sinon cette fic passe en rated M on ne sait jamais possibilité de Lemon dans le prochain chapitre (peggie bis tu vas être contente mdr)**_

_**Voila voila j'arrete de parler Bonne lecture et merci encore.  
**_

**CHAPITRE 3 : Révélations**

**POV Alice**

Je me figeais soudain, mon regard se porta bien au-delà de la pièce qui nous entourait moi et ma famille et je me mis à Voir, voir des choses que seuls mes yeux pouvaient regarder :

_Italie, Volterra, je reconnu la ville identifiant sans mal les gardiens encapuchonnés, son immense fontaine et la place où la mort avait failli emporter mon frère, pourtant quelque chose me dérangeait, un flou enveloppait la cité des Volturi et je ne me l'expliquais pas._

_Soudain mon regard se porta sur la grande salle, chose étrange pour moi je ne voyais pas la scène je la ressentais : un profond chaos régnait, l'effroi ainsi que la colère envahissaient les lieux, quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose était arrivé et je ne distinguais pas ce que cela pouvait être, mais ce que je savais c'est que cette chose si terrifiante soit-elle conduisait irrémédiablement et irrévocablement les Volturi vers nous…_

Edward murmura alors donnant un sens aux images que j'avais entrevu, expliquant à tous ce qui me terrifiait.

La pièce sembla se figer comme si nous avions été statufiés, seul Jacob bougea se rapprochant de Nessie.

Nessie qui elle nous regardait incrédule ne comprenant pas le danger que le simple murmure de son père pouvait signifier.

**POV Nessie**

Je ne comprenais pas. « Volturi » ce mot trouvait une signification en moi mais j'ignorais laquelle. Il fallais pourtant que je comprenne le regard de Jacob m'étant devenu insupportable.

**« Les Volturi ? » demandais-je**

Personne ne semblait m'entendre chacun étant trop préoccupé par ses propres réflexions.

**« Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer de quoi il retourne ? » m'ecriais-je**

Tous me regardèrent surpris, mon cri les avait sorti de leur torpeur. Carlisle se décida semblant plus maître de lui que tous les autres.

**« Nessie tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »**

**« Me souvenir de quoi ? Ce nom ne m'évoque rien, il me semble juste familier. »**

**« Tu étais peut-être trop jeune, les Volturi sont ce que tu appellerais des pères fondateurs, ils établissent et veillent à la bonne application de nos lois. »**

**« Nos lois ? »**

**« Les lois vampiriques si tu préfères, et il y a quelques années de cela ils sont venus ici afin de faire respecter les règles. »**

**« Ici à Forks, mais vous n'avez jamais enfreint de lois, ni toi ni aucun membre de notre famille, pourquoi seraient-ils venus ? »**

**« Pour toi » intervint Jacob.**

Et là tout me revint en mémoire, la bataille où du moins ma mère nous protégeant, Caïus, Marcus et Aro, leurs gardes prêts à bondir, les loups très nombreux et les autres clans, Zaphrina que je n'avais pas revu depuis, et….. Nahuel.

**« Nahuel » soufflais-je comme pour me convaincre de son existence.**

**« Te souviens-tu ?» me demanda Carlisle.**

Je pris son visage entre mes mains, mon don était très utile dans ces moments là. Je fis défiler les images dans sa tête mais sans raison apparente j'omis Nahuel, je ne montrais que sa tante comme si j'avais voulu oublier son visage.

**« Pourquoi ai-je mis si longtemps à me rappeler ces évènements ? » demandais-je**

**« Nous n'en avons jamais reparlé, les Volturi en admettant ton existence et en comprenant que tu n'étais pas un danger ne représentaient plus une menace pour nous » me précisa Alice.**

**« Et Nahuel, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé de son existence ? »**

**« Chérie, nous ne pensions pas que cela aurait la moindre importance pour toi » me répondit ma mère.**

**« A l'époque ça n'en avait effectivement pas…. » murmurais-je**

Jacob me regardait sans comprendre, percevant néanmoins mon malaise à l'évocation de ce nom, de Son nom. Pourquoi est-ce que je réagissais ainsi ? Je ne Le connaissais pas, Il n'était qu'un étranger, seulement le simple fait de penser à Lui me perturbait sans que j'en sache la raison.

**« Nous en reparlerons plus tard » intervint Carlisle « le temps joue contre nous, nous devons nous préparer à les accueillir, ceci n'est peut être qu'une simple visite de courtoisie. »**

Même lui n'y croyait pas, les Volturi ne se déplaçaient jamais pour une visite de courtoisie ou lorsque c'était le cas cela ne leurs servait que de prétexte. Soudain le corps d'Alice se figea, son regard devint noir et se porta au loin, elle fut prise de convulsion signifiant que sa vision était puissante. Ce qu'elle vit ne dura que quelques secondes et puis elle s'effondra tremblante. Jasper la rattrapa à temps, la serrant contre lui.

**« Alice qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? » lui murmura-t-il.**

Elle ne réagit pas, sous le choc, c'est la première fois que je voyais Alice dans un état pareil. Ses visions étaient rarement aussi intenses. Une onde de bien-être envahit la pièce (Jasper pensais-je) et Alice sembla reprendre pied. Elle parla mais ce que j'entendis n'était qu'un souffle lointain, un soupir rendant les mots qu'elle murmurait encore plus réels :

**« Aro…. Aro est mort. »**

**

* * *

_J'espère que cela vous a plus alors please reviews reviews!!!!!! et à la semaine prochaine!!!!_  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonsoir!!! Bonsoir!!! Alors comme toutes les semaines petit speech, donc pour ce chapitre pas de révélations importantes trop de révélation tue la révélation lol, beaucoup de romantisme désolée j'avais envie. Un très léger lemon d'ailleur je pense que ça n'ira jamais plus loin que ça.**_

_**Un grand merci à cricri (ravie de t'avoir fait aimer Jacob, moi aussi je l'aime un peu plus), Alle (contente que mon intrigue de plaise), et honey1607 (pour nahuel tu verras cela par la suite lol ) pour vos reviews, cela m'a vraiment fait plaisir, merci encore.**_

_**Voila voila je demande juste votre avis pour le lemon, toutes les critiques seront les bienvenues et je pense corser l'intrigue dans le prochain chapitre.**_

_**A la semaine prochaine et bonne lecture.**_

_**P.S.: merci à ma testeuse officielle et à tous ses efforts pour que ma fic soit lue, jtadore.**_

**CHAPITRE 4 : unis**

**POV Nessie**

Les paroles d'Alice résonnaient dans ma tête, « Aro…Aro est mort ». Comment cela était-il possible ? Comment l'un des plus sages et des plus âgés d'entre les vampires avait pu disparaître ?

Aucun de nous ne connaissait la réponse, les visions d'Alice ne nous ayant montré que le corps d'Aro gisant sur le sol tel un pantin désarticulé.

Jacob était parti voulant annoncer la triste nouvelle à sa meute, le faire en personne était nécessaire il y avait tant de choses à expliquer…..

Je me sentais vide, être privée de ma moitié même momentanément m'était difficile, mais Jacob devait les prévenir nous devions nous tenir prêts, vampire et loup devaient faire front comme autrefois.

Trop de pensées, de questions me tourmentaient, la mort d'Aro certes tragique n'en était pas la raison principale, Nahuel me hantait et j'ignorais pourquoi. Carlisle interrompit le cours de mes pensées :

**« Nessie tu devrais aller te reposer, tu as l'air épuisé. »**

**« Ca va aller, je préfère attendre Jacob. »**

Jacob ne restait que rarement la nuit, l'odeur étant trop forte selon lui, cela m'avait toujours fait rire.

**« Chérie, Jacob ne rentrera pas maintenant, tu es épuisée, monte te coucher rien d'autre ne se produira ce soir » me rassura ma mère.**

**« D'accord » obtempérais-je**

Ils avaient raison, j'avais beaucoup de choses à digérer et la journée avait été longue, de toute façon discuter avec ma famille était inutile surtout quand il s'agissait de mon bien-être, résignée je montais donc me coucher.

**POV Alice**

Nessie partit, il était plus simple pour nous de parler de la situation. Nous ne savions pas pourquoi Ils décidaient de venir, ni qu'elle en était la raison, le fait est que la mort d'Aro Les avait décidés. Ce que nous savions tous c'est que les Volturi arrivaient et qu'ils venaient pour Nessie.

Mes visions étaient floues sans que je me l'explique quelque chose semblait les bloquer. Je n'avait vu qu'Aro, pantin désarticulé puis je l'avais vu brûlé mais je n'avais pas vu pourquoi, ni qui et je ne voyais pas ce qui reliait cet événement à Nessie.

Une chose était sure nous allions la protéger mais à quel prix….

**POV Nessie**

Plus tard dans la nuit, je sentis son odeur bien avant que son ombre ne pénètre dans ma chambre, cette odeur si familière, je la connaissais par cœur comme si elle était un fragment de moi-même. Jacob se glissa derrière moi en douceur pour ne pas me réveiller.

**« tu es enfin rentré » murmurais-je**

**« tu es réveillée, désolé d'avoir été si long la situation a été difficile à expliquer, et être loin de toi ne m'a pas rendu la tâche plus aisée. »**

Je me serrais contre lui, désireuse de retrouver Sa chaleur, la part de moi-même qui me manquait. Jacob me pressa contre lui comme si j'allais disparaître, et glissa sa tête dans mon cou.

**- « Je vais rester cette nuit, parce que je ne veux plus m'éloigner de toi ce soir. »**

Je pivotais, mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien, son angoisse était perceptible et je la connaissais, c'était la même qui m'étreignais depuis l'annonce de l'arrivée des Volturi, cette peur intolérable d'être séparés, de le perdre à tout jamais, de perdre mon Tout, ma raison d'être.

**POV Jacob**

Je lus en cet instant la peur dans ses yeux, cela m'était intolérable Ils n'allaient pas me l'enlever j'y veillerai. Je la pris dans mes bras la serrant plus fort.

**POV Nessie**

**« Je t'aime » me murmura Jacob.**

Je frissonnais, ces mots résonnaient en moi et mon corps y répondit. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et nos lèvres se joignirent. Je le sentis frissonner, je me pressais contre lui, et ma respiration devint saccadée. Jacob me serra plus fort, ses doigts courrant le long de mon corps, chaque caresse m'embrasant littéralement.

Mes mains agrippèrent ses épaules et je me fis plus pressante, je sentais son corps bouillant contre le mien, son visage glissa vers mon cou et je perdis toute notion du temps.

**POV Jacob**

Mes lèvres parcouraient son corps, je l'entendis gémir et mes caresses se firent plus intenses. Je la voulais plus que tout au monde, tout mon être la réclamait, demandant cette part de moi-même sans laquelle je me sentais vide.

Mon regard se riva au sien et mon cœur s'emballa, Nessie me toucha laissant son pouvoir agir et me montra tout ce que je désirais voir, nos corps enlacés, devenant en ces instants un tout. Elle fit glisser ses mains le long de mon dos, réclamant ce qu'elle m'avait montré.

Notre étreinte dura, je sentais Nessie gémir, j'aurais voulu que cette étreinte dure une éternité, car en cet instant je savais que je n'allais pas la perdre, les doutes qui m'envahissaient avait disparu, laissant place à la chaleur, à cette simple sensation d'être entier.

**POV Nessie**

Le sentir en moi apaisait toutes mes craintes, mon âme et tout mon corps l'avaient réclamé, il était mon âme sœur et le resterait à jamais, j'en étais persuadée, il était Mon évidence, une partie de mon âme, venant comblé un manque si conséquent que je savais que sans Jacob, sans mon univers, je ne pourrais plus vivre.

Nous étions seuls au monde, juste nous, cela dura le reste de la nuit comme si l'univers avait cessé de tourner nous permettant de savourer ces moments. J'espérais au fond de moi que cela durerait à jamais mais quelque chose en moi se réveilla, une crainte, celle de le perdre, mais je ne laisserais rien me le prendre, rien ne me séparerait de Jacob, jamais……

* * *

_**J'espère que cela vous a plu, exprimez vous reviews reviews reviews!!!!!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Bonjour!!! Bonjour!!! alors petit blabla habituel de l'auteur avant de commencer, donc certaines de mes revieweuses m'ont fait remarqué que mes chapitres étaient un peu court, j'ai essayé de remédier à cela, de ce fait mon chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres. Je m'efforcerai par la suite de garder une taille similaire voire plus longue. Sinon légère révélation dans ce chapitre, un mystère concernant Alice et voila je ne devoile pas tout vous verrez par vous-même lol._**

**_Petit rappel je ne suis pas inscrite sur twilight france je ne peux donc pas voir vos commentaires et cela m'embete un peu donc reviews please si vous avez des comm à faire._**

**_Alors petits remerciements c'est la moindre des choses:_**

**_Aneso15: merci pour ta review cela fait chaud au coeur de savoir que son travail est apprecié, désolée pour le prenom Nessie j'avoue ne pas l'aimer non plus mais je me voyais mal l'appeler autrement lol, je suis contente que l'image de Jake te plaise mon but était de le rendre moins gamin que dans les livres. Merci encore._**

**_Cricri: merci à toi, la petite fée est contente de t'emporter lol pour la suite je crains que tu n'es raison des heures sombres attendent nos héros, merci encore pour tes reviews chacune d'elle me fait très plaisir (sous entendu ne t'arrete pas mdr). Merci à toi._**

**_Sandra: J'ai essayé de remédier à la longueur des chapitres mais ce n'est pas evident j'ai toujours peur de lasser en blabla inutile enfin dis moi si la longueur te convient. Merci pour ta review._**

**_Loveuly-Bella: merci mais je n'aurais pas la pretention de me comparer à la brillante stephanie meyer, mais c'est gentil de me l'avoir dit. Ravie que l'annonce de la mort d'aro t'es plu lol. Merci encore._**

**_Enfin voila un gros merci à tous ceux qui m'ajoutent dans leur liste d'histoire favorite et dans leurs alertes. Bon j'arrete pour aujourd'hui j'ai assez parlé lol juste une dernière chose: pensez à lire les ames vagabondes, bouquin genial. Bonne lecture!!!!  
_**

**_P.S: Merci à la fille chaude comme une raclette (elle se reconnaitra), pour tous ces efforts, jtadore miss._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**CHAPITRE 5 : Un invité**

**POV Nessie**

Je m'éveillais, les premiers rayons de soleil traversant la baie vitrée de ma chambre. Jacob était partit un peu plus tôt ce matin là, et je l'avais laissé faire, je n'étais pas la seule à avoir besoin de lui. Les loups devaient être rassurés et je craignais également que mes hormones ne se réveillent soudainement malgré notre nuit et il y en avait assez dans la tête de Jacob pour que sa meute se rince l'œil.

Ce lien entre eux me dérangeait, rien ne pouvait être tenu secret du moment que Jacob devenait loup. Je repensais à notre nuit, peut être la dernière, non je m'interdit d'office ses pensées, rien ne nous arriverez surtout pas à lui j'y veillerais.

Je m'habillais rapidement et descendis au salon, j'y trouvais Carlisle et Esmée qui discutaient vivement, ou du moins chuchotaient. Dès mon apparition leurs voix se turent.

**« Que se passe-t-il ? » demandais-je intriguée par leur réaction**

**« Rien de spécial, ne t'inquiète pas » me répondit Esmée**

Esmée avait ce don de vous rassurez quoiqu'il arrive, toujours maternelle et protectrice, cependant elle n'y parvint pas cette fois-ci. Son regard était fuyant et j'y lisais le mensonge chose inhabituelle chez elle. Je décidais pourtant de ne pas aborder le sujet, il me cachait des choses et cela devait en être ainsi, je leur faisais confiance.

**« Où sont les autres ? » demandais-je.**

**« Partis chasser pour la plupart, la nuit a été longue et riche en émotions » m'expliqua Carlisle**

**« Et vous 2 pourquoi êtes vous encore là ? »**

**« Nous avions besoin de discuter »**

Je lisais en ma famille comme dans un livre ouvert, et il n'était pas difficile de deviner pourquoi Carlisle et Esmée étaient restés :

**« Carlisle je n'ai pas besoin de gardien, tout ira bien les Volturi sont en marche ils ne sont pas encore arrivés, et je sais me défendre. »**

**« Nessie nous ignorons la raison de leur visite, les visions d'Alice sont très floues à ce sujet, nous savons juste qu'ils viennent pour toi, et c'est suffisant pour que certains d'entre nous restent pour te protéger. »**

Ce n'était pas la seule raison et je le savais, mais leur demandait la cause de cette soudaine surprotection ne m'aurait avancer à rien, ils ne me diraient rien pour l'instant j'en étais persuadée.

**« Je vais à La Push » décrétais-je**

**« Hors de question, Alice ne te perçoit plus là-bas c'est trop dangereux »**

**« Carlisle tu me laisses en compagnie de 2 vampires pour lutter contre une armée entière de leurs congénères et qui plus est dans le seul endroit au monde où ils sont susceptibles de me trouver et tu refuses de me laisser rejoindre une meute d'une dizaine de loups-garous, tu as une conception de la protection particulière» m'exclamais-je amusée**

**« Ce n'est pas ça et tu sais parfaitement que l'on ne peut pas t'éloigner Démétri te retrouverait n'importe où. »**

**« Carlisle, je n'ai pas peur d'eux…. » murmurais-je**

**« Ne les sous estime pas, Nessie ils sont en colère et j'ignorent pourquoi et cela ne les rends que plus dangereux, Aro mort plus personnes ne les raisonneras. »**

**« Je ne vais pas arrêter de vivre Carlisle, surtout pas pour un potentiel danger. »**

**« Ils sont un réel danger » intervint une voix**

**« Papa tu ne vas pas t'y mettre… »**

**« Tu n'iras nulle part, aucun de nous ne peux mettre les pieds à la Push, tu es l'un des êtres les plus chers à mes yeux et je ne tolérerais pas que quelque chose t'arrive, ta mère non plus d'ailleurs. »**

**« Mais Jacob me…**

**« Et à ton avis que ressentirait Jacob s'il t'arrivait quelque chose » me coupa-t-il.**

Je n'y avais jamais songé, je ne pensais qu'à le protégeais, toujours quitte à y laisser ma propre vie, mais qu'adviendrait-il de Jacob si je disparaissais ?? Nous étions complémentaires, si je venais à mourir Jacob me suivrait dans la tombe j'en étais certaine, et ça m'était inconcevable. Mon père avait raison et bien évident il avait exposé le seul argument capable de me convaincre, j'ai donc capitulé.

**« Ok » murmurais-je « je reste »**

Le soulagement de tous fut palpable, pas besoin de Jasper pour calmer l'atmosphère. Cependant je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était si important que je reste ici, dans cette maison, les Volturi étaient encore loin, le chaos qui régnait chez eux les avait perturbé et ils avaient mis un certain temps à se ressaisir je ne craignais donc rien pour l'instant. De plus nous pouvions nous défendre, je n'étais pas seule et soudain j'eus une idée :

**« Pourquoi ne pas réunir les clans comme la dernière fois ? » m'exclamais-je**

Une lueur de tristesse traversa les yeux de mon père :

**« Nous y avons pensé Nessie, le seul problème c'est que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous disperser, pas maintenant, et la moitié des clans est trop éloignée. »**

**« Mais.. »**

**« Nous ne pouvons pas, les visions d'Alice n'ont pas prévu de date pour l'arrivée des Volturi, imagine que cela soit demain et que la moitié de la famille se soit éparpillée, de plus nous ne pouvons pas leur faire courir ce risque une deuxième fois. »**

Encore une fois mon père marquait un point, décidément j'étais dépourvue d'arguments ce matin, ma nuit m'aurait-elle fait perdre la tête ??? Cette pensée me fit sourire, soudain je me rendis compte que Jacob était parti depuis longtemps et son absence commençait à se faire sentir, il me puis pourquoi lui fallait-il autant de temps ? Lui et sa meute étaient connéctés en permanence, il lui suffisait de se transformer et ils pouvaient l'entendre à des kilomètres pourquoi avait-il eu besoin de retourner les voir ?

Quelque chose n'allait pas, il n'avait pas besoin de leur expliquer un plan d'attaque, ils communiquaient tous entre eux et de toute façon ils devaient voir ça avec ma famille qui eux n'étaient pas télépathes.

**« Pourquoi Jacob n'est-il pas encore rentré ?? Il est parti depuis des heures, ça ne lui ressemble pas surtout que rien de nouveau n'est arrivé, ça n'est pas normal »**

Je devenais hystérique comme à chaque fois que j'étais inquiète pour Jacob, mon père me prit par les épaules et me serra contre lui, me berçant afin que je me calme.

**« Tout va bien, Chérie Jacob va bien ne t'inquiète pas, il ne devrait plus tardé, je pense qu'il veut s'assurer de la sécurité du village et de celle de Billy. »**

Son ton sonnait faux, mais qu'est-ce qui leur prenait soudain à tous de me mentir ? Le secret qu'il m'avait caché un peu plus tôt me sembla être la seule explication plausible, seulement Jacob n'était pas revenu et j'étais inquiète. Et tout ce qui impliquait Jacob de près ou de loin devenait essentiel à mes yeux.

Soudain l'intéressé fit son apparition, sourire aux lèvres comme toujours même en ce moment où nos vies étaient menacées. Je lui bondis dessus.

**« Mais où étais-tu passé ? Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point j'étais inquiète. » **

Je lui criais dessus, après tout c'est tout ce qu'il méritait, mais ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur les miens et ma colère se dissipa, envolée, Jacob avait ce pouvoir sur moi, il me faisait perdre pied. En cet instant j'ai oublié que le monde existait il n'y avait que nous, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes et je rendis les armes.

Quelqu'un toussa derrière nous, nous faisant reprendre pied à la réalité.

**« J'ai informé la meute » dit Jacob « ils se tiennent prêts à toute entrée suspecte sur le territoire, la personne qui approche sera accueillie dignement. »**

Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds, sans comprendre, et mon père sembla lui intimer de se taire. A force de le voir se servir de son don je savais quand il communiquait avec quelqu'un par la pensée et apparemment c'était le cas avec Jacob.

**« Jacob de quoi parle tu ? La meute est déjà au courant de l'arrivée des Volturi. » je le regardais toujours incrédule.**

Il sembla comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire, d'autant plus que les autres le regardaient avec reproches. Je ne savais qu'en penser mais que se passait-il donc ici ?

**« Jacob… » insistais-je**

Et soudain j'explosais, (je tenais ça de ma mère)

**« Est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin m'expliquait ce qu'il se passe ?? Vous croyez réellement que je n'ai pas remarqué que vous me mentiez ce matin même toi Esmé, quand à toi Jacob Black tu es dingue de me laisser seule aussi longtemps, j'exige une explication et maintenant pas dans un siècle. »**

Tous me regardèrent étonnés, je me fâchais rarement cependant trop de choses étaient arrivée en si peu de temps, je voulais une explication et je la voulais maintenant.

**« Nessie, mon amour calme toi, je vais t'expliquer. »**

**« Alors fais vite avant que je t'étripe Jacob »**

**« Nous ne voulions pas t'affoler, les visions d'Alice ne semblent pas très sure ces derniers temps, de plus tu as déjà… »**

**« Dépêche toi je ne vais pas restée calme indéfiniment »**

**« Alice a entrevu quelque chose mais ses visions semblent bloquées, comme si elles ricochaient sur quelque chose. »**

Je ne comprenais rien, les visions d'Alice ricochaient… Notion étrange même le bouclier de ma mère n'avait jamais eu cet effet là.

**- « Et ??? » demandais-je**

Alice et Jasper choisirent ce moment pour arriver coupant cours à la discussion, ma colère augmenta mais quand je vis Alice tout se calma, le petit lutin ne sautillait plus, un léger sourire illuminait son visage, je n'avais jamais vu Alice dans cet état. Sa démarche élégante avait disparu elle semblait devenir plus faible à chaque pas comme écrasée par un poids invisible, Jasper la soutenait et semblait très inquiet.

**« Alice tu vas bien ? » demandais-je**

Elle ne me répondit pas, Jasper le fit pour elle

**« Non, Nessie elle ne va pas bien. »**

**« Jasper pas la peine de l'inquiéter » soupira mon père**

**« Personne n'a donc pris le soin de lui expliquer, il serait pourtant temps de le faire. »**

**« Ce n'est qu'une enfant Jasper »**

**« Non je ne suis plus une enfant, Alice ne va pas bien, tout le monde me cache des choses, que se passe t-il encore ?? »**

Tous se regardèrent cherchant qui pourrait m'expliquer les choses sans me brusquer, Esmée prit la parole, sa voix douce emplissant la pièce :

**« Nessie, quelqu'un arrive et nous ignorons ses intentions, le fait est que cette personne vient une fois de plus pour toi. »**

**« Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez des Volturi… » soupirais-je « qui est-ce ? »**

**« Alice n'est pas certaine, il semble bloquer ses pensées… l'empêchant de voir ce qu'il prépare.. »**

**« Il… ? »**

**« Nessie, Nahuel …, Nahuel arrive… »**

A l'évocation de ce nom, de Son nom, mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi, la pièce se mit à tourner et tout devint noir….

* * *

**_Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu, pour info le chapitre 6 est en cours d'ecriture lol _**

**_Alors reviews reviews reviews!!!!!  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bonjour!!! Bonjour!!! Eh oui surprise, étant donné que j'ai eu pas mal de commentaires c'est ma façon à moi de vous remercier. Alors mon blabla habituel, donc quelque nouveauté et explication, un incident et voila voila enfin vous verrez par vous-même. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, et dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. Quelques remerciement plus approfondis:**_

_**Sandra: merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, cela fait chaud au coeur. J'essaye de maintenir une longueur de chapitre regulière, celui-ci est un peu près identique à l'autre, je vais essayer de continuer comme ça. Merci encore.**_

_**Florence: merci pour ton comm, j'aime bien avoir le point de vue de mes lecteurs même si il est différent du mien. Ne t'inquiètes pas trop je ne vais pas changer le monde de Stephenie Meyer lol. Merci encore.**_

_**Loumarcise: merci, reviews courte mais efficace mdr, voila la suite que tu attendais.**_

_**Alle: je t'ai oublié la dernière fois je suis désolée, je suis contente que mon lemon t'es plus lol et merci pour tes reviews elle m'encourage vraiment.**_

_**Enfin voila merci à tous encore une fois pour vos encouragements, cela me pousse à continuer. Bon cette fois-ci à la semaine prochaine je ne pense pas publier plus tot, vos reviews sont toujours plus que bienvenues, bonne lecture.**_

_**Bisous à tous**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**CHAPITRE 6 : Agression**

**POV Jacob**

_« Nessie, Nahuel…, Nahuel arrive… »_

Je vis Nessie blêmir puis je la vis s'effondrer, inconsciente. Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, je ne compris pas que la cause de cet évanouissement était le nom murmuré un peu plus tôt. Je ne compris pas ou ne voulu pas comprendre l'importance que ce nom avait pour Nessie mais le fait est qu'il allait m'apporter des ennuis, de graves ennuis….

**POV Nessie**

J'ouvris les yeux, tout était flou autour de moi. J'avais du mal à me rappeler ce qu'il m'était arrivé, je savais juste que j'étais étalée au sol alors que quelques minutes plus tôt j'étais debout. Quelqu'un me serrait si fort que j'avais l'impression d'être broyée, j'avais du mal à respirer et cela ne m'aidait en rien à reprendre mes esprits.

**« Jacob aurais tu l'obligeance de me lâcher, tu m'étouffes »**

**« Oh excuse moi »**

L'étreinte se desserra mais les mains restèrent fermement agrippées à ma taille comme si j'allais m'échapper. Tout le monde me regardait, inquiet. Les souvenirs commençaient à revenir, puis Son nom me revint en mémoire. Quelqu'un avait parlé de Nahuel, de son arrivée et chaque cellule de mon corps s'était soudain sentie concernée par cette information. Je ne m'expliquais pas pourquoi, qu'etait il pour moi ? Je ne l'avais jamais connu et le peu de souvenirs qu'il m'avait laissé étaient flous.

Je repris pied à la réalité quand je vis le regard inquiet de Jacob, il semblait malheureux, non il était malheureux je le connaissais suffisamment bien pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Son regard me fuit soudain, Jacob changea d'attitude, il m'aida à me relever et m'aida à me tenir sur mes deux jambes.

Rosalie et Emmett n'étaient toujours pas rentrés je commençais à me demander ce qu'ils pouvaient bien trafiquer, leurs parties de chasse n'étaient jamais si longues même quand celles-ci se terminaient par des galipettes dans l'herbe.

**« Où sont Rose et Emmett ? » demandais-je**

**« Ils surveillent les environs avec ma meute » m'informa Jacob**

**« Ah…, mais vous pensez sérieusement que Nahuel peut représenter un danger ? Il nous a aidé la dernière fois, il a même contribué à nous sauver, sans lui les Volturi nous auraient massacré. »**

Je ne savais si c'était ma famille que j'essayais de convaincre ou moi-même, au fond de moi je savais qu'Il n'était pas un danger et qu'Il ne me ferait jamais de mal, il ne l'avait pas fait des années auparavant alors pourquoi le ferait-il maintenant ?

**« Alice ? »**

**« Oui Nessie »**

**« Ne vois-tu rien à son sujet ? »**

Jacob me regarda avec de grands yeux, étonné par ma question et certainement par l'intérêt que je portais à Nahuel. C'est vrai après tout qu'est-ce qui me prenait de me préoccuper de son sort, de vouloir savoir la raison de sa visite nous le saurions bien assez tôt de toute façon de plus je risquais de blesser Jacob. Alice me regardait incrédule ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Devant la gène qui s'installait, je fis vite machine arrière :

**« Oublie Alice, mon évanouissement m'a légèrement chamboulée »**

Mais elle n'était pas dupe.

**« Je ne vois rien Nessie, je ne me sens pas très bien, mes visions semblent ricocher comme si un bouclier invisible les repoussaient, je ne me l'explique pas, mais elles me sont renvoyées, désordonnées, floues, j'ai un mal de crâne infernal et ça ne s'arrête jamais étant donné qu'il m'est difficile de contrôler mon don. Je suis épuisée, cette situation est particulièrement difficile à gérer. »**

**« Mais comment as-tu su que c'était lui qui approché ? »**

**« Il semble que Nahuel m'ait laissé le voir, ce qui est un bon signe mais je ne suis pas sure qu'il n'est rien à voir avec mon trouble. »**

Je me tournais vers Jacob :

**« Les loups ne vont pas l'attaquer au moins »**

Ma voix tremblait, j'espérais que tous le mettraient sur le compte de mon évanouissement, seulement Jacob me connaissait par cœur et il savait pertinemment que ça n'était pas ça. Mais il ne se fâcha pas, il me rassura au contraire.

**« Ils ne vont rien lui faire Nessie, sauf si Nahuel se montre hostile, de toute façon Blondie et Emmett sont avec eux. »**

Je me détendis, et Jacob me serra plus fort contre lui. Pourquoi je me sentais si étrange, j'étais perdue, envahie par trop de sentiments contradictoires et je n'en connaissais pas l'origine. Soudain un loup hurla, me sortant de mes pensées.

Jacob m'embrassa rapidement enlevant déjà ses affaires et couru vers l'extérieur. Ce cri lui seul l'avait compris. Je m'élançais derrière lui mais quelqu'un me retint, des bras puissants m'entourèrent, m'empêchant de poursuivre ma course.

**« Papa qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Laisse moi y aller » m'ecriai-je**

**« Certainement pas, tu restes ici. Ce n'est pas forcément Nahuel qui arrive, tu sais bien que les Volturi sont sur nos traces. Jacob a pris soin de masquer ses pensées avant de sortir. »**

**« Justement, s'ils y étaient en danger, lui, les loups, Rose et Emmett. »**

**« Emmett ou Rose seraient venus nous prévenir, ou Seth, tu le sais bien »**

**« Et s'ils n'en avaient pas eu le temps... »**

Je compris soudain

**« Papa tu mens, tu as lu en Jacob, tu sais pertinemment pourquoi Jacob y est aller. »**

**« Nessie tu restes ici, pas de discussion sur ce point. »**

Je fulminais, soudain un deuxième loup hurla, sauf que celui-ci je l'aurais reconnu entre mille, Jacob. Pourquoi hurlait-il ainsi ? Vu la puissance de ce cri il ne devait pas être loin, il fallait que j'y aille, si Jacob était en danger il fallait que je le défende, je savais me battre, Emmett m'avait appris ainsi que Jasper.

**« Lâche moi » criai-je me débattant comme une furie pour échapper aux bras de mon père. **

**« Hors de question, Chérie tu n'iras nulle part »**

**« Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a, ce cri c'était celui de Jacob, que se passe-t-il ? »**

Il y avait quelque chose, est-ce que Nahuel s'était senti menacer et avait attaqué ? Est-ce qu'un des loups étaient blessés, et surtout est-ce que Jacob allait bien ? Je me débattis et parvins à briser l'étau qui me tenait prisonnière, sitôt libre je m'élançais sur les traces de Jacob, je courais vite, moins que mon père mais je savais que personne ne chercherait à m'arrêter, pas cette fois, ça n'était pas dans leur intérêt de me mettre en colère.

J'entendis quelqu'un crier mon nom, mais je ne pris pas le temps d'identifier la voix ou même d'y prêter la moindre attention. J'entendis des pas, quelqu'un me suivait mais ne cherchait pas à me rattraper, à l'odeur je reconnu Carlisle. Il voulait certainement assurer le dialogue entre notre visiteur (ou nos visiteurs) et les loups.

Je traversais la forêt, guidée par mon odorat, suivant la trace encore fraîche de mon amour. Un nouveau cri retentit, plus proche cette fois-ci et plus plaintif. Ce cri me déchira le cœur car je savais de qui il provenait.

Je couru plus vite encore, volant presque au dessus du sol. Une énorme boule se formait dans mon ventre, et mon cœur se serrait un peu plus à chacun de mes pas. Carlisle me suivait toujours, affolé lui aussi.

J'entendis des grognements, nous approchions, les voix de Rose et Emmett retentirent. Emmett apparemment très en colère, Rose également.

J'entrevis la scène entre deux arbres, une dizaine de loups était rassemblé, crocs et griffes dehors, menaçant un ennemi que je ne distinguais pas. Emmett retenait Rose qui semblait enragée. Tous semblaient protéger quelque chose que je ne voyais pas. Je pris de la vitesse, souhaitant arriver le plus vite possible.

Je me figeai soudain, nous étions arrivés, les loups formaient un demi cercle, Rose et Emmett devant eux. Quelque chose n'allait pas, tous étaient tendus et il manquait quelqu'un. Où était le grand loup brun roux ? Où était Mon loup ? Il devait être là, je l'avais entendu, j'avais entendu sa peine, sa détresse, sa douleur, je l'avais ressentie au plus profond de moi, chaque cellule de mon corps répondant à cet appel, je l'avais senti, suivant son odeur, me laissant guider par elle.

Mais je ne le voyais pas, il n'était pas en tête de la meute, l'Alpha n'était pas là et ça n'était pas normal.

J'entendis Carlisle gémir derrière moi, soupir de détresse, je me tournais vers lui, il fixait quelque chose, le regard horrifié.

Je suivis son regard, une masse inerte se trouvait derrière les loups, boule de poil rousse et brune. Je compris alors, ce que les loups et les miens protégeaient c'etait lui. Jacob, Mon Jacob était étendu, inerte, seuls les faibles mouvements de sa respiration semblaient l'animer. Sans réfléchir je me précipitais.

**« Jacob… Jacob !! »m'ecriai-je **

Le grand loup gémit, mais parvint à lever la tête, ses yeux se rivèrent aux miens. Je les connaissais si bien, ses grands yeux noirs légèrement plus clairs quand il était loup, ses yeux protecteurs pleins de tendresse chaque fois qu'ils se posaient sur moi.

Je lui caressai le museau, tenant sa tête entre mes mains, frôlant ses oreilles. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou.

**« Jacob, tu vas bien ? » murmurai-je**

Pour toute réponse, le grand loup me gratifia d'une lechotte sur la main. Il allait bien et c'était le principal, Mon Jacob, Mon loup était en vie et allait bien.

J'entendis les siens grogner de plus belle, Rose gronda. Je me détournais de mon loup cherchant à savoir ce qui avait provoqué une telle hostilité. Je vis Carlisle en position d'attaque aux côtés de Rose toujours retenue par Emmett.

C'est alors que je le vis Lui, sa peau noire resplendissant au soleil. Il s'était redressé, une sorte d'aura l'entourait, lui n'était pas menaçant ou avait sûrement cessé de l'être, il fixait quelque chose comme intrigué, son regard était calme emplit de tendresse et de curiosité. Tous les autres étaient menaçants ayant compris bien avant moi ce qui était l'objet de sa curiosité.

Je réalisais soudain, ce qu'il fixait avec tant d'intensité, c'était moi Renesmée Carlie Cullen….

* * *

**_Alors? Comment trouvez-vous l'arrivée de Nahuel? pensez au petit bouton vert, et please REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!!!!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Bonsoir!!! Bonsoir!!! Petit blabla habituel, alors dans ce chapitre quelques révélations, mais pas trop lol. J'aimerais avoir votre avis pour la suite ce que vous imaginez tout ça, ce qui vous plairez ça pourrait m'aider pour certains points de l'histoire voilà voilà. Alors un grand merci pour vos reviews, cela me motive énormément et merci pour les personnes qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs alertes. Alors comme d'habitude remerciements personnalisés pour mes revieweuses:_**

**_Missygirls: merci pour ta review comme promis voila la suite demandée mdr._**

**_Cricri: Merci pour ta longue review cela me fait enormément plaisir de te scotché sur ta chaise lol merci de me donner ton avis sur les personnages j'aime bien savoir si la façon dont je decris les personnages est bien perçue, si les gens les aiment bien tout ça. Enfin merci pour tes reviews elles m'incitent toujours à continuer._**

**_Sandra: Merci pour ta review, le fait que Jacob devore Nahuel est envisageable mdr non je plaisante._**

**_Aneso15: rien de se que tu pourras dire n'est banal, j'aime beaucoup qu'on me laisse des reviews cela me montre qu'on aime mon travail lol enfin voila merci pour ta review._**

**_Alle: Désolée de t'avoir mis une boule au ventre lol enfin voila la suite et heureuse que cela te captive. Merci pour ta review._**

**_Voila j'arrête ici pour aujourd'hui, alors un grand merci à lolo08 comme d'habitude mdr jtadore miss._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**CHAPITRE 7 : le don **

**POV Nessie**

Ses yeux cherchèrent les miens, sans succès. Je ne souhaitais pas les rencontrer, j'avais peur, peur de lire quelque chose que je ne voulais pas savoir, peur que mon cœur réponde à cette chose.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres, léger sourire narquois qui le rendait incroyablement beau. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? Je ne devais pas penser ce genre de choses, j'appartenais à Jacob et rien ne changerait cela, je m'interdisais de lui faire le moindre mal.

Nahuel leva les mains en signe d'apaisement mais cela ne détendit pas l'atmosphère pour autant. Pour la première fois j'entendis sa voix, claire comme du cristal :

**« Renesmée… » me salua-t-il**

Les autres se figèrent à l'évocation de mon nom, la tension augmenta d'un cran, Rose s'agita de nouveau, grognant et tentant en vain d'échapper à Emmett. Je frissonnais, il ne faisait pourtant pas froid, seulement mon nom dans sa bouche sonnait comme une douce mélodie.

J'entendis un bruissement derrière moi, Jacob se relevait, difficilement mais il semblait tenir sur ses 4 pattes. Je vis les loups reculer légèrement, l'Alpha avait donné un ordre, les loups se couchèrent, obligeant les trois membres de ma famille à reculer.

Je regardais Nahuel qui me fixait avec intensité. Je cherchais à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et les raisons de sa présence, il fallait que je calme le jeu avant que cela dégénère.

**POV Jacob**

Mes côtes me faisaient un mal de chien, le coté positif c'est que je tenais sur mes quatre pattes. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de m'attaquer ? Et moi comme un idiot je ne m'étais pas méfié, j'aurais du, il n'était pas venu par simple courtoisie revoir d'anciens amis. Se souvenait-il au moins de notre trêve avec les vampires ? Ou s'était-il senti agressé ?

Il ne semblait plus menaçant, comme si quelque chose l'avait apaisé. Ce quelque chose devait être Nessie, il la fixait avec tant d'intensité. Il avait prononcé son nom, ce qui m'avait déchiré le cœur, d'ailleurs je n'étais pas sur que le poids qui semblait compresser ma poitrine était du à son attaque….

**POV Nessie**

Jacob se rapprocha de moi, il frotta délicatement sa tête contre ma paume comme pour revendiquer que je lui appartenais. Il me regarda et s'éloigna vers la forêt, signe qu'il souhaitait reprendre forme humaine.

Nahuel reprit sa position initiale, le halo doré l'entoura de nouveau et il montra les dents. Le départ de Jacob l'inquiétait.

**« Calme toi »lui intimai-je « personne ici ne te fera le moindre mal sauf si tu nous y oblige, Jacob revient, il te sera plus facile de le comprendre sous sa forme humaine »**

Jacob revint et pris place à mes coté, serrant ma main dans la sienne. Nahuel nous regardait étonné, il était au courant de l'imprégnation de Jacob mais n'avait sûrement jamais pensé que cela serait un jour réciproque.

Nahuel ne bougea pas, se demandant certainement si cela n'était pas une ruse.

**« Rose, Emmet… » murmurai-je**

Je savais pertinemment qu'ils pouvaient m'entendre, Carlisle recula incitant ses enfants à en faire autant, Rose sembla se calmer. Tous se redressèrent abandonnant leur position initiale, montrant ainsi à Nahuel qu'ils ne l'attaqueraient pas.

Celui-ci me regardait, cherchant à comprendre ce que je faisais. Je voulais des réponses et ce n'était pas en le tuant que j'en obtiendrais, d'ailleurs étais-je vraiment sure de vouloir sa mort ? Je pris la parole certaine d'être la meilleure médiatrice possible.

**« Est-ce toi qui a attaqué ma famille?» demandai-je**

Il ne répondit pas mais ses yeux quittèrent les miens et se posèrent sur le sol, répondant ainsi à ma question.

**« Pourquoi ? Aucun de nous ne t'a menacé, nous t'attendions simplement. »**

Il fit un signe de tête en direction d'un des loups, Seth.

**« Il a hurlé, comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ? Puis l'autre est arrivé à toute vitesse, je n'ai pas pour habitude de me laisser faire tu sais. »**

**« Et tu l'as attaqué… » murmurai-je**

**« Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui m'attendait en arrivant ici, je n'étais pas sur que vous soyez encore là toi et ta famille, alors quand j'ai vu le comité d'accueil je me suis senti menacé »**

Je le savais, je les avais pourtant prévenu, il n'était pas un danger pour nous. Cependant Alice n'avait pas détecté sa réaction sinon nous aurions pu réagir autrement, Alice n'allait vraiment pas bien.

La tension commençait à diminuer, le calme revenait petit à petit au sein de la meute, les grondements et grognements s'apaisaient.

Je m'avançais cherchant à me rapprocher de notre visiteur, il ne me ferait pas de mal. Je ne lâchai pas pour autant la main de Jacob qui me suivit sans rien dire. Je fus vite à la hauteur de Carlisle qui jusque là n'avait rien dit cherchant davantage à me protéger qu'à dialoguer.

La halo doré diminua jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Je me posais des questions, Nahuel semblait avoir un don particulier, à preuve du contraire je ne me baladais pas avec un halo doré moi. Jacob me sortit de mes pensées en prenant la parole, apportant des réponses à certaines de mes questions :

**« Tu m'as attaqué me projetant à plusieurs mètres de toi, cependant tu ne m'as pas touché, même pas effleuré comment as-tu fait ? »**

Cette phrase le fit sourire, il semblait satisfait d'avoir envoyé Jacob au tapis. Je n'aimais pas la concurrence qui s'installait entre eux. Jacob reprit la parole ne me laissant pas le temps d'intervenir.

**« De plus Alice est presque sure que c'est toi qui détraque son pouvoir… »**

**« Il est vrai que je possède un don très utile, que j'utilise à ma guise » répondit-il**

Son ton était narquois, il provoquait ouvertement Jacob, et connaissant ma moitié je savais qu'il répondrait à cette provocation :

**« Sûrement que tes dons de vampire ne suffisaient pas pour te défendre » railla-t-il.**

Nahuel gronda, je savais d'expérience qu'il n'était pas bon de provoqué un vampire même si celui-ci ne l'était qu'à moitié :

**« Ca suffit tous les deux, vous n'êtes plus des enfants alors comportez vous en adulte, Nahuel quel est ce don dont parle Jacob et pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? »**

**« Comme si tu l'ignorais Nessie… » murmura-t-il**

Non je ne voulais pas entendre ça et encore moins devant Jacob, je ne voulais pas que ma peur devienne réalité, il n'était pas venu pour moi, il ne pouvait pas être venu pour moi. Ca ne devait pas se produire, jamais.

**« Répond à mes questions silte plait »**

**« Je possède le don de télékinésie, je peux déplacer tout un tas de chose par la penser, c'est l'aura que tu as observée tout à l'heure, elle me rend imperméable à de nombreux pouvoir, cependant je dois avouer que ton pouvoir de séduction semble filtrer mon bouclier… »**

Jacob gronda, Nahuel lui souriait satisfait de son effet.

**« Il me semble que je t'ai demandé autre chose, pourquoi es-tu venu ? »**

**« Souhaites-tu une réponse franche ici devant ta famille ? »**

**« S'il faut en passer par là pour que tu t'expliques » soupirai-je**

**« Hum, je pense donc que tu connais en partie la réponse, cependant tu n'es pas la Seule raison de ma visite, mais je l'admet tu es la Principale »**

Je sentis Jacob tremblait, j'ignorais si c'était de colère ou de tristesse à l'annonce de ces mots et pour l'instant je ne devais pas m'en préoccuper, il devait savoir que je ne l'abandonnerais pas. Je regardais Nahuel toujours tout sourire, la situation semblait apparemment beaucoup l'amuser.

**« Et la seconde raison ? » demandai-je**

Son sourire s'évanouit soudain, une lueur de tristesse traversa son regard et son ton se fit plus grave :

**- « La seconde raison, je suis là parce que je sais non seulement pourquoi Aro est mort mais surtout en quoi sa mort nous condamne tous….. »**

**

* * *

_Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu moi j'adore la fin (oui je suis un peu sadique lol ) donc ben montrez votre enthousiasme REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!!!!!_  
**

.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Bonsoir!!! Bonsoir!!! Alors j'ai arrété mon sadisme je pouvais tout de même pas vous laisser comme ça mdr donc voila la suite. _**

**_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont ajoutée dans leurs alertes encore cette semaine, cela me fait vraiment très plaisir. Merci à Lulu, missygirls, Aneso15 (Nessie est un peu moins posée dans ce chapitre et je réponds enfin à toutes tes questions lol ) et biensur à lolo08._**

**_Enfin voila bonne lecture à tous et à la semaine prochaine_**

**_P.S.: Ne prenez pas l'habitude d'avoir 2 chapitres par semaine lol la semaine prochaine je commence mes révisions mais je continuerais à publier à la même fréquence c'est juré.

* * *

_**

**CHAPITRE 8 : Vérités**

**POV Nessie**

_«Je sais surtout en quoi sa mort nous condamne tous… »_

Nos craintes étaient donc fondées, les Volturi ne venaient pas nous rendre une simple visite de courtoisie, ils venaient nous tués. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avions nous fait qui avait pu les provoquer de cette manière ?

Ma famille s'était figée, cette annonce avait soudain calmé Rose qui s'accrochait maintenant à Emmett. Les loups ne bougeaient pas mais la tension était palpable, quant à Jacob il s'était rapproché de moi, ses mains entouraient à présent ma taille et il me serrait contre lui.

Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée Nahuel montrait ses émotions, il semblait que ses propres mots l'aient effrayés. Il semblait presque fragile en cet instant lui qui quelques minutes plus tôt était si sur de lui.

Quant à moi j'étais pétrifiée, glacée, même la chaleur de Jacob ne semblait pas pouvoir me réchauffer. J'allais les perdre, tous, sans même en connaître la raison, j'allais Le perdre, Mon Jacob, Mon Tout, ma raison d'être sur cette Terre. Je le savais au plus profond de moi et cette pensée refusait de me quitter, s'insinuant en moi un peu plus chaque jour. Non pensai-je ça n'était pas possible.

Alors la colère remplaça la peur, et cette colère se tourna vers Nahuel, il était responsable, il était un messager et il était venu me dire ce que jamais je n'aurais voulu entendre. Sans réfléchir, je bondis me ruant sur lui, il n'eut pas le temps d'activer son bouclier ou alors n'avait pas voulu le faire de peur de me blesser.

Nous tombâmes violemment au sol, je le frappais de toutes mes forces mais rien n'y fit, il se reprit rapidement et me plaqua au sol, à califourchon sur moi me tenant fermement les poignets, m'empêchant ainsi de bouger. Jacob se précipita craignant qu'il ne me fasse du mal, alors l'aura dorée nous engloba Nahuel et moi, et Jacob recula.

**« Je ne lui ferais aucun mal Jacob, elle m'est aussi précieuse qu'à toi, n'oublie jamais ça »**

**« Lâche-moi » hurlai-je**

Je pleurais à présent, trop d'émotions me submergeaient, colère, peine, amour. Je ne me maîtrisais plus.

**« Lâche-moi » sanglotai-je**

**« Nessie tu dois te calmer, et je ne te lâcherais pas tant que ça ne sera pas le cas. »**

Je rendis les armes, mes larmes coulèrent de plus belle, mes muscles se détendirent et la colère laissa place à la peine, une immense peine.

**« Nahuel, je crois que tu peux la lâcher à présent » dit Carlisle**

Malgré lui Nahuel s'exécuta, Jacob se précipita en prenant soin de bousculer Nahuel au passage. Je me blottis contre son torse, désirant en cet instant que le monde autour de nous s'arrête, que la menace qui pesait sur nous s'en aille à jamais, que tous mes ennuis disparaissent, que Nahuel disparaisse, les émotions qu'il provoquait en moi était trop étrange.

**« Nous ferions mieux de rentrer, Rose, Emmett, partaient devant il serait bon d'expliquer aux autres la situation avant que tous voient Nessie dans cet état, je n'aime pas particulièrement les colères d'Edward. »**

Rose et Emmett obéirent à Carlisle et filèrent main dans la main vers la villa blanche.

**« Jacob porte Nessie, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit en état de marcher »**

Trop heureuse de rester dans les bras de Jacob, je ne protestais pas. Nahuel lui ne semblait pas du tout satisfait pas la situation, mais il ne dit rien.

**« Sam je te fais confiance pour t'occuper des environs, Jacob vous préviendra dès que toute cette histoire aura été tirée au clair, Nahuel tu nous dois des explications, tu viens donc avec nous »**

L'intéressé ne broncha pas. Jacob me souleva délicatement du sol, la villa n'était pas très loin, il n'avait pas besoin de se transformer, de toute façon cela l'aurait obligé à me laisser soit dans les bras de Carlisle soit dans ceux de Nahuel et j'étais persuadée que cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Notre étrange trio se dirigea donc vers la maison.

**[…]**

Quand nous arrivâmes, les autres nous attendaient visiblement inquiets, toute la famille était réunit. Jacob me déposa sur le canapé près de ma mère qui me caressa la joue, ne posant aucune question, Rose et Emmett avait déjà tout expliqué. Jacob s'assit près de moi, me serrant contre lui. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule.

Les autres restaient debout, Alice semblait épuisée et était soutenue par Jasper. Mon père semblait en colère, la présence de Nahuel ne lui plaisait pas, quelque chose semblait le gêner. Esmée était inquiète en retrait près du piano. Carlisle vint se poster derrière elle et la prit dans ses bras. Nahuel se tenait au milieu de nous telle une bête curieuse et n'osait rien dire.

Carlisle prit le premier la parole :

**« Nahuel, il est temps de nous expliquer certaines choses »**

**« Une minute » intervint mon père « je ne capte pas ses pensées »**

**« C'est normal, Edward, je te les cache, je ne veux pas que tu interprètes mal ce que tu pourrais y lire. »**

Mon père soupira mais ne protesta pas, il commençait à s'habituer au fait de ne pas lire les pensées de tout le monde, ma mère restant sa plus grande frustration. Cette pensée me fit sourire, je savais que parfois elle prenait la peine d'enlever son bouclier mais elle aimait beaucoup taquiner le vampire de sa vie. Je les aimais tant tous les 2. Cette pensée me fit frissonner, je ne voulais pas les perdre eux non plus, je ne voulais perdre aucunes des personnes dans cette pièce et malgré moi je devais admettre que cela incluait Nahuel.

Ce dernier reprit la parole :

**« Pour commencer, je ne suis pas là en tant qu'ennemi, je ne suis pas un messager des Volturi, je souhaite vous aider »**

**« Vas-tu finir pas t'expliquer ? Je pense que cela nous serait beaucoup plus utile » soupirai-je**

Son petit jeu ne m'amusait plus, je devais savoir pourquoi nous risquions un danger, pourquoi je risquais de perdre les miens.

Nahuel soupira, ce qu'il avait à nous dire était donc si terrible que ça !

**« Je désire déjà m'excuser, Alice je suis désolé d'avoir bloqué tes visions mais il ne fallait pas que vous me preniez pour une menace si j'avais la chance de vous retrouver »**

**« Pourquoi t'aurais-je pris pour une menace, Nahuel ? Je suis allée te chercher en personne il y a des années et tu es venu nous aider sans rien demander en retour, tu n'es pas notre ennemi »**

**« La situation l'imposait vous auriez pu me tenir pour responsable… »**

**« Responsable de quoi ? » demandai-je « Arrête de tourner autour du pot, dis nous ce qu'il se passe »**

**« Bien, voilà il y a quelques années de cela les Volturi ont émis l'idée de poursuivre mon géniteur, ses expériences les exaspéraient, Aro lui voulait comprendre mais devait admettre que mon père représentait un danger pour les vampires, exposant sa vraie nature aux humaines qu'il croisait. Ils ont donc décidé de le traquer, Démétri l'a rapidement trouvé et mon père a été jugé et condamné. »**

Sa voix faiblit, je savais qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement aimé cet homme qui l'avait abandonné, mais il semblait bouleversé. Soudain son regard se posa sur moi, cherchant du réconfort.

**« Continu… » murmurai-je « Quelle a été la sentence pour ton père ? »**

**« Ils l'ont condamné à mort, ce n'était pas vraiment un jugement, il était mort bien avant que la sentence ne soit prononcer, pour les Volturi il avait mis la race en danger »**

**« Nahuel, je ne comprends pas » murmurai-je « en quoi cela nous concerne-t-il nous n'avons jamais cautionnés les actes de ton père, aucun de nous ne l'a jamais défendu, nous ne lui avons jamais porté d'intérêt d'ailleurs »**

**« J'y arrive, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment considéré comme mon père, il m'avait crée et j'avais parfois du mal à le respecter même pour cela, ma mère était morte par sa faute, ma tante était devenue un vampire par sa faute. Je lui en voulais d'autant plus quand je t'ai rencontrée Nessie, tu avais une famille, des parents aimant qui t'avait désirée et une mère surtout, tu n'étais pas l'objet d'une simple expérience. Mes sœurs cependant ne le voyaient pas de la même façon, elles ne se sont pas remises de sa mort, elles l'aimaient de la même façon que tu aimes ton père, elles ont donc décidées de se venger. »**

**« Elles ont attaqué les Volturi ? »demandai-je surprise**

**« Leur plan a mis un certain temps à se mettre en place et j'ai mis trop de temps avant de comprendre ce qu'elles comptaient faire, quand j'ai compris je me suis rendu en Italie pour les en empêcher, je suis arrivé trop tard….. »**

**« Tu veux dire que c'est elles qui ont tué Aro ? Tu plaisantes Nahuel, comment auraient-elles pu ? »**

**« Nessie leur don réside dans leur union, toutes 3 sont complémentaires si tu préfères, chacune d'elle compense les faiblesses des autres, c'est assez spécial, je ne saurais pas l'expliquer, le fait est que les Volturi ne se sont pas méfier, qui aurait osé les attaquer dans leur forteresse ? Elles s'en sont pris au plus important d'entre eux, si tu savais à quel point elles étaient en colère…»**

Nous étions vraiment spéciaux alors, c'est sans doute ce qui avait autant intrigué Aro.

**« Où sont-elles à présent ? » demanda Carlisle**

**« Je l'ignore, je sais seulement qu'elles ne sont plus que 2 et qu'elles se cachent, la mort d'Aro a beaucoup perturbé les Volturi, leurs forces sont divisées, Aro était le plus fort des 3. »**

**« Tu n'as pas cherché à les retrouver ? » demandai-je**

**« Elles ne sont pas ma famille Nessie, elles vouaient une véritable admiration pour mon père, je n'ai jamais compris cela, de plus tu étais en danger… »**

Je ne comprenais pas en quoi cela me mettait en danger, nous n'avions rien fait. Nahuel lu mon incompréhension :

**« Tu ne comprends donc pas ? »**

**« Non » avouais-je**

**« Nessie te rappelle tu il y a quelques années quand ils sont venus ici ? »**

**« Oui »**

**« Aro a été le seul compréhensif, quand il m'a vu il a su que nous n'étions pas un danger toi comme moi »**

Je compris alors ce que Nahuel essayait de me dire, Aro mort plus personne ne résonnait Marcus et surtout Caïus. Je me souvenais de lui, de son envie de tous nous massacrer, Aro avait calmé le jeu.

**« Tu veux dire que… »**

**« Je veux dire que nous sommes tous les 2 devenus une menace, nous sommes comme mes sœurs, et elles ont tué l'un des leurs. »**

**« Mais nous n'avons rien fait, ma famille encore moins pourquoi s'en prendre à nous ? »**

**« Caïus n'est pas Aro Nessie, il est avide de pouvoir et de vengeance, Aro mort c'est lui qui dirige, Aro respectait leurs règles ou du moins tenter de le faire, Caïus se moque éperdument des lois, il veut plus de pouvoir » m'expliqua Carlisle**

Mais ma famille ne lui avait rien fait, je pouvais comprendre que Nahuel et moi représentions un danger pour eux mais les miens.

_« Caïus n'est pas Aro Nessie »_. Cette phrase prit tout son sens, Caïus venait pour se venger, et il venait pour récupérer des pouvoirs, augmenter ses forces, trouver de nouvelles recrues. Ma famille les avait toujours intrigué, nous étions l'un des clans les plus nombreux après les Volturi. Nous étions alliés avec des enfants de la lune comme ils les appelaient.

Caïus nous voyait comme une source de pouvoir, Alice, mon père, ma mère et Jasper sans oublier que moi aussi j'étais spéciale, la plus spéciale de tous. En exterminant l'un des clan les plus important il s'assurait un long règne aucun vampire n'oserait s'en prendre aux Volturi.

Je pris alors conscience de ce qui nous attendait soit rejoindre leur troupe, devenir un simple soldat pour rester en vie soit nous allions tous mourir. Cela impliquait autre chose, les loups ils ne faisaient pas partie du plan, ils n'étaient pas destinés à les rejoindre : j'allais perdre Jacob et ce pour toujours…..

* * *

**_Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus, une petite reviews please chacune d'elle me fait énormément plaisir bisous._**

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bonsoir!!! Bonsoir!! donc pas trop de blabla aujourd'hui, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre donc je vous laisse le découvrir. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs histoires favorites ou dans leurs alertes!!!**_

_**Alors remerciements spéciaux que je n'ai pas fait la semaine dernière:**_

_**LuLu: voilà la suite que tu attendais tant, j'espère qu'elle te plaira!!!!**_

_**Aneso15: merci pour ta review, désolée mais dans ce chapitre tu ne vas encore pas aimer Nahuel lol peut etre remontera-t-il dans ton estime vers la fin de l'histoire mais je n'en dit pas plus, merci de me lire aussi souvent cela fait plaisir et bonnes révisions à toi aussi!!!!!**_

_**Sandra: je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas m'avoir lu avant lol d'ailleurs c'est mieux pour toi, l'attente a été assez enervante pour les autres lol **_

_**Loumarcise: Review courte mais très efficace, merci d'être aussi enthousiaste cela me fait très plaisir!!**_

_**Missygirls: voilà la suite, contente que le defoulement de Nessie te plaise biz à toi.**_

_**Lolo08: je sais que tu as préférée ce chapitre merci d'être ma testeuse et vive les Peggie Baffeuses mdr**_

_**Voilà j'en ai fini pour aujourd'hui un grand merci et des bisous plus particulièrement à celles qui me laissent leur review chaque semaine merci pour votre soutien. Voilà bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine!!!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**CHAPITRE 9 : Doutes**

**POV Nessie**

Cela n'était pas possible, je ne pouvais pas le perdre, il fallait que je les empêche d'intervenir, les loups ne devaient pas se battre, ils ne devaient pas se mêler du conflit. Le problème était de savoir comment faire, car Jacob ne partagerait pas mon avis, sa meute non plus d'ailleurs.

J'étais épuisée, trop de nouvelles, trop d'émotions m'avaient submergée, j'avais l'impression de porter tout le poids du monde sur mes épaules. Je me blottis un peu plus contre Jacob, je ne voulais pas le quitter même pas une minute, nous n'avions plus l'éternité devant nous, nous n'avions peut être plus que quelques jours. A cette pensée je sentis l'étau autour de mon cœur se resserrer un peu plus.

Les autres continuaient à débattre, cherchant des solutions, certains proposaient de résonner les Volturi, d'autres de les attaquer par surprise. Je n'étais pas en état de proposer quoique ce soit, j'étais emplie de crainte et de désespoir.

Ma mère me regardait, elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux et me murmura :

**« Chérie tu devrais aller te reposer, nous allons réfléchir à l'attitude à adopter et mettre au point un plan, nous n'avons pas besoin de toi, tu seras au courant bien assez tôt »**

**« Ca va maman, je peux rester… » murmurai-je**

Mais ma mère n'était pas dupe, elle me connaissait par cœur. Elle chercha l'appui de Jacob, il était un des seuls avec mon père à me faire plier.

**« Nessie, tu devrais te reposer, je dois aller informer la meute, tu es épuisée, tu auras besoin de tes forces »**

**« Non, restes… »le suppliai-je**

**« Je reviens vite, je dois prévenir les autres »**

Je laissais tomber, ce n'était pas la peine de discuter, de plus le temps passerait plus vite sans Jacob si je dormais. Je quittais donc ses bras, il m'embrassa rapidement, se leva et partit vers la forêt. Je le suivis du regard, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte mais que pouvais-je y faire ? Il devait prévenir les autres eux aussi risquaient leurs vies.

Je sentais son regard sur moi, Nahuel me fixait, je le regardais à mon tour. Il avait le regard triste, il se sentait responsable je le savais, c'était une partie de sa famille qui avait provoqué tout ça et il s'en voulait, mais je ne pouvais rien y changer. Je détournais mon regard, et pivotais vers l'escalier. Je déposais un baiser rapide sur la joue de ma mère et montais les marches.

Une fois à l'étage les voix de ma famille me parvenaient encore, la discussion était de plus en plus animée, seule Alice ne s'en mêlait pas, elle essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer vu que Nahuel ne bloquait plus ses visions.

Mon esprit était un vrai champs de bataille, j'avais des tas de questions, je cherchais toutes sortes de solutions pour empêcher l'inévitable, trop absorbée par mes pensées je ne fis pas attention à la personne qui me suivit à l'étage.

Je sentis sa présence avant d'entendre ses pas. Je fis volte face et me retrouvais nez à nez avec Nahuel.

**« Tu devrais rester en bas, je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps… »**

Mon ton était sec, je ne voulais pas être submergée par d'autres sentiments, la situation était assez compliquée comme ça.

**« Je ne suis pas là pour ta protection, je souhaiterais te parler si tu veux bien »**

**« ai-je vraiment le choix ? » murmurai-je**

Il se rapprocha de moi, sa main effleura ma joue et je me surpris à apprécier ce contact. Non il ne fallait pas, il fallait que je le repousse et que je le fasse maintenant.

**« Nahuel, je…. »**

**« Chut.. » m'intima-t-il**

Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien, il fallait que cela cesse. Je me dégageais :

**« Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas faire de mal à Jacob, je lui appartiens tu le sais aussi bien que moi… »**

**« Mais… »**

**« Il n'y a pas de mais, cela a toujours été ainsi et rien ne pourra changer ça, je ne le permettrais pas. »**

Son regard devint triste, mais la colère remplaça bien vite la tristesse.

**« Sauf que tu n'as pas pris en compte le fait que je n'abandonnerais pas, que peux-tu bien trouver à ce cabot ? »**

**« Ce cabot comme tu dis m'aime depuis des années, j'ai grandi avec lui, il m'a toujours protégée, il est toute ma vie, tu entends toute ma vie, il est tout ce que toi tu ne pourras jamais être. »**

Moi aussi j'étais en colère mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Revenir des années après, chercher une chose qui ne lui avait jamais appartenu. Je fis volte face et me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Nahuel me prit le bras, m'obligeant à me retourner, il me pressa contre lui et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. La colère redoubla en moi, je pris sa tête entre mes mains, mon don fit tout le reste : je lui montrais toutes les images de ma vie, mon enfance, mon adolescence, dans chacune d'elles il y avait Jacob, toujours Jacob, il vit notre première fois, il vit notre dernière nuit perçu ce que j'avais ressenti, éprouvée, tous les moments que nous avions passé ensemble, tous les moments heureux, je voulais lui faire mal, qu'il souffre, il n'avait aucun droit sur moi et il devait en prendre conscience.

Il saisit mes mains et me repoussa, horrifié. Il se détourna et partit en courant vers l'escalier. Moi je restais là hébétée, regrettant déjà ce que je venais de faire mais c'était nécessaire, il fallait qu'il comprenne. Je repris mes esprits, couru vers ma chambre, fermais la porte et m'écroulais le long du mur.

**[…]**

Mes pleurs avaient finis par avoir raison de moi, la tête entre les genoux, je pleurais sans m'arrêter, les larmes coulaient toutes seules. Il était si facile de se laisser aller, d'arrêter d'être forte. La porte s'ouvrit et je sentis Jacob entrer. Il se précipita, et me prit dans ses bras :

**« Nessie, que se passe t-il ? »**

Je sanglotais incapable de parler, je me sentais honteuse, le contact de Nahuel m'avait plu, j'avais eu envie de ce contact et le dire à Jacob était au dessus de mes forces. Ma main effleura sa joue et les images exprimèrent tout ce que moi je ne pouvais pas dire. La scène défila une nouvelle fois, je n'omis rien pas même ce que j'avais ressenti, il fallait qu'il sache.

Je laissais retomber ma main, anéantie, ayant trop peur de sa colère, de sa peine, il m'était inconcevable de lui faire le moindre mal. Jacob recula, il voulait s'éloigner de moi, après tout je l'avais mérité, je faisais souffrir tant de monde, tant de gens allaient mourir pour moi.

Je levais la tête et ses yeux s'ancrèrent aux miens, je ne compris pas tout de suite ce que j'y vis. Jacob se jeta sur moi, son poids me plaqua au sol, ses lèvres cherchèrent les miennes, un son rauque s'échappa de sa bouche au moment où nos lèvres se frôlèrent. Le loup se réveillait.

Ses mains effleurèrent ma peau, ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes et parcoururent mon cou de millions de baisers. Je sentis mes vêtements me quitter les uns après les autres, mes mains déboutonnèrent sa chemise, son pantalon, essayant d'enlever le peu de vêtements qu'il lui restait. Je sentais ses mains, ses lèvres, sa langue parcourirent la moindre parcelle de mon corps, mon souffle devint saccadé. Je voulais qu'il soit à moi, en moi, parce qu'en cet instant il ne pouvait rien nous arriver, en cet instant je ne le perdrais pas et il ne me perdrait pas.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et pressais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Nos deux corps s'unirent, mes soupirs devinrent des gémissements, puis des cris. Je le voulais tout entier et il était là il était mien pour toujours. Je le sentis frémir, chacun de ses mouvements provoquaient en moi une onde de plaisir. Il me saisit les mains, les plaqua au sol, riva son regard au mien. Je fus prise de tremblement, de plus en plus violent, Jacob me lâcha et me serra contre lui laissant le plaisir m'envahir…

**[…]**

J'aurais voulu que cette nuit dure une éternité, Jacob me tenait contre lui comme une petite chose fragile, comme si j'avais voulu m'échapper. Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur mon cou, je soupirais d'aise. Mes doigts parcouraient son avant bras, courant de temps en temps sur son épaule. Il caressa ma joue, je relevais la tête et lui sourit.

**« Tu ne me feras jamais de mal Nessie, n'en doute jamais »murmura-t-il**

En cet instant je sus que plus jamais je ne douterais de mes sentiments, qu'il n'y aurait personne d'autre, jamais, parce que je lui appartenais, à lui, rien qu'à lui. Parce que je n'étais complète que dans ses bras, parce que je n'étais moi que si j'appartenais à Jacob Black….

* * *

_**Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu, je suppose que Nahuel n'est pas vraiment remonté dans votre estime mais il pourrait vous surprendre dans les prochains chapitres.... Laissez moi vos commentaires, vos idées, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!!!!!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bonsoir, Bonsoir, désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu une semaine chargée, ma batterie de portable m'a lachée et ce week end j'ai fété mon anniversaire j'ai donc pas vraiment eu le temps d'ecrire, ce chapitre est par conséquent plus court que les précédents et moins riche, je me rattraperais pour la suite. Ensuite je ne promets rien pour la publication de la semaine prochaine, je reprends peut etre les cours ma fac étant bloquée depuis 7 semaines je risque d'avoir un planning chargé mais je continuerai à publier meme si les publications sont moins fréquentes. Voila j'ai fini de raconter ma vie, alors un grand merci aux gens qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs alertes cette semaine. Alors remerciement plus précis pour mes revieweuses toujours fidèles au poste:**_

_**Sandra: la menace revient bien vite malheureusement et j'ai vraiment adoré écrire la scene du dernier chapitre entre Nessie et Jacob merci d'être fidèle à mon histoire**_

_**Kyna: Une nouvelle parmi les revieweuses, merci de m'avoir laissé tes commentaires, je suis contente de te faire apprecier Nessie et que tu lises des fics sur ordi lol enfin merci pour ta review.**_

_**Loumarcise: tu restes concise mais efficace, merci d'être aussi enthousiaste vis-à-vis de mon histoire**_

_**Missygirls: Merci pour tes compliments, ça fait plaisir de savoir que mon style d'ecriture est apprécié**_

_**Jessica: Une nouvelle egalement, merci à cristounette au passage de me faire de la pub et merci à toi pour ta review. Voila le prochain chapitre j'espere qu'il te plaira**_

_**Cricri: merci pour la pub lol et t'es reviews sont parmi celles qui me vont droit au coeur, franchement ton enthousiasme est contagieux, merci de me suivre et gros bisous.**_

_**Aneso15: merci pour tes commentaires, je sais Nahuel n'est pas sympathique lol biz à toi**_

_**Et lolo08 jte kiffe miss merci d'être venue ce weekend dans ma campagne natale!!!!  
**_

_**Voilà j'ai fini de bavasser, je fais un enorme bisous à toutes mes revieweuses merci de votre soutien et croyez moi chacune de vos reviews me fait sauter partout lolo08 peut en temoigner, je les compte toutes les semaines et les garde precieusement. Bonne lecture!!!!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**CHAPITRE 10 : réalité**

**POV Nessie**

Un léger rayon de soleil caressa ma joue me tirant de mes songes. Les bras de Jacob m'entouraient, me procurant une sensation de chaleur tellement agréable, rassurante. Je restais là sans bouger, profitant du moindre instant qu'il pouvait nous rester.

J'entendais les voix de ma famille au rez-de-chaussée, la discussion semblait calme mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils se disaient. Je reconnu le son cristallin de la voix d'Alice, cela signifiait peut-être qu'elle allait mieux.

Les bras qui m'entouraient me serrèrent soudain un peu plus fort et je sentis un souffle chaud dans mon cou :

**« Bonjour… »me murmura-t-il**

Il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux et me pressa contre lui :

**« Pourquoi faut-il que tu sentes toujours aussi bon ? »**

Je me mis à rire, et me retournais faisant face à celui qui représentait toute ma vie. Je me blottis contre son torse, respirant son parfum, souhaitant m'en imprégner. Il était temps de se lever, d'ailleurs mon estomac criait famine.

**« Nous devrions descendre » murmurai-je**

Jacob me regarda avec cette mine boudeuse que j'adorais tant, on aurait dit un enfant à qui on avait refuser un jouet. Je me glissais hors du lit, cependant un grognement se fit entendre, deux bras puissants me ramenèrent bien vite et nous reprîmes ce que nous avions commencé la veille….

**[…]**

**POV Alice**

Ce brouhaha me rendait dingue, à croire qu'il n'était pas possible de discuter sans se crier dessus. Mes maux de tête s'étaient calmés, le pouvoir de Nahuel n'agissant plus je commençais à remaîtriser mon don.

Nahuel était parti, je l'avais vu s'enfuir au début de la soirée, il n'avait certainement pas eu une excellente idée en suivant Nessie à l'étage. Il faudrait que j'envoie quelqu'un le chercher il ne devait pas aller très bien.

Pour l'instant j'essayais de suivre la discussion qui se tenait au salon. Mes frères s'énervaient, forcément Emmet proposait une attaque surprise, Ed la médiation. Rose soutenait son mari quant à Bella elle ne se mêlait pas de la conversation, Ed refuserait qu'elle et Nessie s'en mêlent elle ne jugeait donc pas nécessaire d'aborder le sujet maintenant. Carlisle essayait de calmer le jeu comme toujours il était le plus posé de nous tous, quant à moi j'essayais de me concentrer cherchant le plus d'informations possibles dans les bribes de visions qui me parvenaient.

**POV Nessie**

Je pris une rapide douche, Jacob s'était esquivé pour rejoindre la meute et glaner quelques informations, et je descendis au rez-de-chaussée.

La discussion était plus agitée, mon père et mes oncles se disputaient, je ne pris pas la peine de me mêler de la dispute, ni de calmer le jeu, ma mère ou Carlisle arrangerait les choses un peu plus tard, de toute façon la stratégie ne m'interessait pas, du moins pas aujourd'hui

Alice était sur le canapé, elle semblait aller mieux, et tentait de se concentrer. Ne voulant pas la dérangeait je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, Carlisle et Esmée discutaient, cette dernière semblait très inquiète mais la conversation cessa dès que j'entrais dans la pièce.

**- « Bonjour, tous les 2 !!! » m'exclamai-je**

J'étais de bonne humeur et j'espérais que rien ne viendrait gâcher cela. Mes grands-parents me regardaient, incrédules, il est vrai que ces derniers temps ma bonne humeur avait du mal à être contagieuse. Mais je ne voulais pas penser à ce qui nous attendait, je voulais profiter des miens, de Jacob tant qu'il était encore temps, avant qu'on me les prenne.

Son absence me frappa soudain, où était Nahuel ?? Je savais que je l'avais blessé mais où était-il parti ? Il ne nous avait quand même pas abandonné.

**- « Où est Nahuel ! » demandai-je**

**- « Il est sorti un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, il ne semblait pas aller bien… » me répondit Carlisle**

Je compris tout de suite le sous entendu, notre dispute n'avait pas du passer inaperçue, malgré moi j'avais des remords, je n'aurais pas du aller si loin même si quelque part la situation m'y avait obligée. Je devrais aller le chercher, m'excuser, pourtant je n'en avais pas envie, je voulais rester là avec les miens et Jacob, d'ailleurs comment pourrais-je consoler quelqu'un dont j'étais la source des malheurs ? Sa peine ne cesserait que si je voulais de lui, or ça n'etait pas le cas ou du moins pas de la manière dont lui le souhaitait et il n'etait pas ma préoccupation du moment.

Soudain j'entendis un cri dans le salon, nous sortîmes tous 3 de la cuisine nous précipitant vers le cœur de la maison.

C'était Alice qui avait crié, elle était étendue sur le canapé, ses frères l'entouraient déjà ainsi que ma mère tandis que Jasper tentait de la calmer. Le regard de ma tante était perdu dans le vide, ses yeux cherchant quelque chose qu'ils ne semblaient pas trouver, ses mains tremblaient. Quand elle reprit pied, elle semblait épuisée, anéantie par ce qu'elle venait de voir, ses yeux étaient vides comme privés de toutes émotions, ce qu'elle avait vu été donc si terrible ? Sa voix emplit soudain la pièce, faisant comprendre à tous l'horreur de ce qu'elle venait de voir :

**« 3 jours, ils arrivent dans 3 jours et ils ne sont pas seuls…. »**

La bonne humeur qui m'animait quelques minutes plus tôt s'envola, laissant place à un immense vide….

* * *

**_Voilà j'espere que cela vous a plus, alors des suppositions sur les personnes qui accompagnent les Volturi??? Pour toutes celles qui n'aiment pas Nahuel, il va bientot remonter dans votre estime ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'en dis pas plus. Biz à toutes et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures. Ah une petite review pour me faire plaisir svp svp svp!!!!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bonsoir!!! Bonsoir!!! Alors léger retard mais j'avais prévenu lol donc mes publications seront irrégulières ma fac connait de serieux problemes enfin bref un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs alertes, ça me fait vraiment plaisir!!! **_

_**Un grand merci à toutes mes revieweuses qui sont toujours là et qui ne m'ont pas fait de reproche ni pour mon chapitre très court ni pour ma publication en retard merci à vous toutes.**_

_**Voilà j'arrete de parler, vu les reviews vous êtes préssés de lire la suite donc la voilà bonne lecture!!!  
**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11 : Craintes**

**POV Nessie :**

Trois jours, trois foutus petits jours, c'est tout ce qu'il nous restait. Trois jours à vivre en sursis, je prenais conscience petit à petit de cette réalité, les mots d'Alice ne voulant prendre leur signification que maintenant. Les Volturi étaient donc si proches.

Alice avait dit qu'ils ne venaient pas seuls, Caïus avait donc rallié d'autres vampires à sa cause. Alice n'en avait pas dit plus, son regard c'était perdu dans le vide et elle avait fini par quitter la pièce précipitamment avec Jasper, sans que personne ne sache vraiment pourquoi et ils n'étaient pas revenus depuis.

Jasper en quittant la pièce regardait Alice sans comprendre et connaissant ma tante ça ne lui ressemblait pas de s'éclipser comme ça sans prévenir surtout après ce qu'elle venait de nous apprendre. Mais personne n'avait protesté, de toute façon il ne fallait pas contredire Alice quand elle décidait quelque chose.

Jacob n'était toujours pas rentré, il organisait certainement les choses avec sa meute et mettait les siens à l'abri, avec Caïus le traité risquait de ne pas être respecté.

Nahuel non plus n'avait pas montré le bout de son nez, il faudrait que j'aille le chercher mais je devais régler certains détails avant cela.

Mes parents se tenaient sur le canapé, tout le monde cherchait plus ou moins des solutions, un plan d'attaque devait être élaboré mais pour cela nous avions besoin de la présence d'Alice, il nous fallait savoir qui accompagnait les Volturi.

Je m'assis sur le canapé, il était temps pour moi d'aborder ma participation dans cette affaire :

**« Papa ?? » murmurai-je**

**« Non, Nessie c'est hors de question ! »**

Et zut, foutu pouvoir, il savait pertinemment ce que j'allais lui demander et il me serait difficile de trouver un appui auprès de ma mère.

**« Mais… »**

**« Il n'y a pas de mais, tu ne participeras pas et je ne veux pas de discussion sur ce point »**

**« J'ai le droit de me battre » m'ecriai-je**

**« Non, pas quand tu es la cible de nos adversaires, et surtout pas quand tu risquerais d'y perdre la vie, ils viennent pour toi, sauf que nous ignorons leurs intentions réelles, et il n'est pas nécessaire que tu te trouves sur le champ de bataille s'ils viennent pour t'éliminer »**

**« Je ne vais quand même pas rester là à rien faire »**

**« Si justement »**

Je reçu alors le soutien le plus improbable du monde :

**« Edward, tu devrais peut être y réfléchir… »**

Ma mère, il n'était pourtant pas possible qu'elle prenne ma défense, j'étais persuadée qu'elle ne me laisserait pas me battre, mon père aussi vu la façon dont il la regardait.

**« Bella, tu plaisantes j'espère. »**

**« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? »le défia-t-elle**

Une discussion silencieuse s'instaura entre eux, chacun défiant l'autre du regard.

**« Tu n'es pas sérieuse, il est hors de question que notre fille se mêle de ça »**

**« Et pourquoi ? Tu es aussi protecteur envers ta fille que tu l'étais envers moi, de plus elle sera autant en sécurité avec nous que seule ici »**

**« Je n'ai jamais parler de la laisser seule ici… »**

**« Justement nous avons besoin d'être au complet pour espérer nous en sortir vivant, Nessie pourra peut être nous aider »**

**« Non, elle reste ici, pourquoi tiens tu tellement à ce qu'elle se batte ? »**

**« Parce que je ne veux pas la sentir loin de moi à ce moment là, je ne veux pas la perdre et aussi parce que j'estime qu'elle a le droit de se battre pour ceux qu'elle aime »**

C'était la première fois que je voyais ma mère en colère, et ce qu'elle venait de dire était sans appel, mon père ne m'éloignerait pas d'elle cela lui ferait trop de mal.

**« D'accord, je ne peux pas lutter contre vous deux réunies » murmura-t-il**

Ma mère me fit un clin d'œil, mais je vis dans son regard que cela ne l'enchantait pas réellement, quant à moi il me fallait convaincre une autre personne : Jacob.

**POV Alice**

Pourquoi fallait-il que j'aie ce don ? Ce que j'avais vu m'avait glacer le sang, pas seulement pour les Volturi, j'avais entrevu autre chose et cette chose n'était pas concevable ça ne pouvait pas arriver.

J'avais entraîner Jasper à l'étage, je voulais être seule avec lui, ça n'était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps. Il m'avait regardé incrédule, et le connaissant il allait exiger des explications. Nous entrâmes dans notre chambre et je m'assis sur le lit, la tête dans les mains, Jasper resta debout les bras croisé attendant sagement que je me calme.

Je relevais la tête et mon regard croisa le sien, malheureusement pour moi à ce moment là je n'étais pas en état de contenir mes émotions. Jasper lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, il n'avait pas forcement besoin de se servir de son don sauf que cette fois-ci mes émotions le submergèrent.

**« Alice que se passe-t-il ? »**

**« Rien, rien du tout »**

**« Ne me prends pas pour un idiot s'il te plait, pas besoin de mon don pour savoir que tu vas mal, et puis tu n'as jamais été très douée pour me cacher tes émotions »**

Son sourire me remonta le moral, mais ma vision revenait sans cesse, me montrant ce que jamais je n'aurais voulu voir, il fallait que je me reprenne.

**« Alice raconte moi ce que tu as vu » me murmura-t-il**

**« Les Volturi, ils ne viennent pas seuls, Caïus semble avoir rallié d'autres vampires à son clan. »**

**« Quels vampires ? »**

**« Certains sont des nomades, je ne les connais pas, mais ils sont peu nombreux »**

**« Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète alors à ce point ? »**

**« Il n'y a pas que des nomades… »**

**« Quoi d'autre ? Des amis à nous ? »**

**« Non, aucun d'eux ne se rallieraient aux Volturi encore moins depuis que Aro est mort »**

**« Alors qui ? »**

**« Des nouveaux nés, Jasper »**

Il me regarda étonné :

**« Alice, ce n'est pas possible, tu te trompes !! »**

**« Non, Caïus ne respecte plus les règles, il a crée des nouveaux nés et Marcus l'a laissait faire, et malheureusement pour nous ils sont nombreux, ou du moins suffisamment pour qu'ils représentent un danger pour nous, sans compter sur les nomades »**

**« Il faut que nous redescendions, nous devons établir un plan, les autres doivent être prévenus »**

Il se dirigeait déjà vers la porte, mais une nouvelle vague de tristesse m'envahit, mettant tous ses sens en alerte. Il se tourna vers moi et me regarda, cherchant dans mon regard une explication à ma détresse.

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui expliquer ou de le laisser comprendre, je me levais, me blottis contre lui et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Jasper se laissa faire, joignant ses lèvres aux miennes, entourant ma taille de ses bras et me serrant plus fort contre lui.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mon visage qu'il écarta légèrement du sien, rompant ainsi notre baiser, ses yeux s'ancrèrent aux miens :

**« Alice, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » murmura-t-il**

**« Plus tard Jazz…plus tard »**

Je le voulais plus que tout maintenant, parce que sans lui je n'étais pas moi, du moins pas tout à fait.

Notre étreinte reprit, et je laissais les émotions me submerger, voulant qu'il comprenne à quel point j'avais envie de lui, à quel point j'avais besoin de lui et surtout qu'il était toute ma vie.

Ses mains se baladèrent sur mon corps, une seule de ses caresses me faisait vibrer, et chacune d'elle semblait me redonner vie. J'aurais voulu que cela ne s'arrête jamais, que rien n'empêche nos deux corps de s'aimaient comme ils le faisaient en cet instant.

**[…]**

**POV Alice**

J'étais blottie contre Jazz, le regard dans le vague. Ses doigts jouaient avec mes cheveux et s'attardaient de temps à autres sur mes épaules dénudées. Aucune question n'avait été posée, nous savourions ce moment.

Je me sentais bien, heureuse, pour la simple raison que j'étais dans ses bras, cependant je savais que nous allions devoir parler, que j'allais devoir lui expliquer ce qui m'avait anéantie quelques heures plus tôt.

**« Alice ? »**

**« Hum.. »**

Je ne voulais pas de cette discussion, parce qu'en parler c'était donner un sens à cette vision, la rendre réelle et je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir y arriver.

D'ailleurs je n'en étais pas capable, les émotions que j'avais refoulées refirent surface, plus fortes et plus présentes qu'avant.

Jasper se figea, il ressentait ma peine et ma douleur, elles étaient déjà éprouvantes pour moi, je n'osais imaginer ce que c'était pour lui.

**« Alice vas-tu m'expliquer ? » me chuchota-t-il**

**« Jazz, je ne peux pas c'est au dessus de mes forces »**

**« Tu vas mal, je ressens ta peine et ne pas en connaître la raison est pire encore »**

**« Je sais.. »**

**« Alors dis moi »**

Je soupirais, il fallait lui dire puisqu'il était le premier concerné :

**« J'ai eu une vision… »**

Je baissais les yeux ne voulant pas croiser son regard quand je lui dirais :

**« Une vision te concernant Jazz »**

Ma voix se mit à trembler, il m'était difficile de prononcer ces mots, Jasper comprit, il me prit dans ses bras :

**« Et ? » me murmura-t-il**

Silence.., je ne voulais pas répondre, je ne voulais pas lui expliquer la vision qui me hantait.

**« Alice, s'il te plait » me supplia-t-il**

**« Jazz, je ne peux pas c'est trop dur »**

**« S'il te plait, je dois savoir, ça ne doit pas être si terrible »**

**« Si ça l'est… »**

Son regard chercha le mien, quand ses yeux me trouvèrent, je rendis les armes :

**« Jazz, j'ai entrevu la bataille, je t'y ai vu te battre et je t'y ai vu mourir… »**

* * *

_**Voilà j'espere que cela vous a plu, désolée pour le sadisme lol vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire: REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! BISOUS A BIENTÔT**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bonjour, Bonjour, alors juste un petit message rapide, je n'aime pas trop ce moyen de communication mais je n'en ai pas d'autres. Alors vous etes beaucoup à vous inquiètez au sujet de la publication, un petit point s'impose:**_

_**Alors le prochain chapitre est en cours de redaction, le probleme c'est qu'il me reste 2 chapitres avant la fameuse rencontre, ce sont donc des chapitres de transition difficile à écrire. De plus je suis actuellement en période d'examen, et ce jusqu'au 30 juin un peu près, je passe donc mon temps en cours pour rattrapper suite au blocage de ma fac ou à réviser. Enfin pour toutes celles qui s'inquiètent cette fic sera poursuivie et TERMINEE, je connais déjà ma fin et essaye d'écrire en ce sens. **_

_**Je vous demande donc d'être indulgent(e)s et patient(e)s, je suis désolée de publier comme ça et m'en excuse, je pense(et non j'affirme) cependant que la suite sera disponible fin de semaine prochaine le chapitre étant presque terminé.**_

_**Voila gros bisous à toutes mes revieweuses et merci pour votre inquiètude concernant cette fic.**_

_**A bientôt **_

_**Titebisous  
**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Bonjour, bonjour, alors comme vous voyez je n'ai pas tardé à poster et pas de fausse joie cette fois, ce chapitre n'est pas mon préféré mais bon. Alors il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre à écrire avant la fameuse rencontre, j'essaierais de m'y atteler rapidement histoire d'entrer dans le vif du sujet rapidement. Désolée encore une fois pour le temps de poste je ne fais pas un bon auteur!!!_**

**_Alors un grand merci à missygirls et sandra de s'être inquiétées pour cette fic, cela fait plaisir de voir son travail apprécié. Alors pour les personnes qui auraient raté un episode, je persiste et je signe cette fic sera continuée et TERMINEE, j'insiste sur ce point. _**

**_Voila j'en ai finis de blablater, gros bisous et bonne lecture!!!!  
_**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12 : Secrets**

**POV Nessie**

La nuit, je n'aimais pas ce moment. Pourquoi, je l'ignorais, peut-être simplement parce que contrairement aux autres membres de ma famille je devais dormir, me laissais aller. Cependant aujourd'hui tout était différent, j'aimais la nuit, je l'aimais simplement parce que je pouvais être dans ses bras à lui.

Jacob passait toutes ses nuits avec moi, il n'était avec la meute que durant la journée, mettant à l'abri les personnes qui devaient l'être et me sachant en sécurité parmi les miens.

La nuit il était là contre moi, pas pour me protéger non, simplement pour moi, parce qu'il en avait besoin et que moi aussi. Parce que nous avions besoin tous deux de nous endormir l'un contre l'autre. De sentir que chacun appartenait à l'autre, avoir ce sentiment encore quelque fois avant d'être séparés.

Mais ce soir je ne dormais pas, je n'arrivais pas à me laisser aller, j'écoutais sa respiration calme, paisible et essayais de capter la plus petite émanation de chaleur provenant de lui.

Je ne dormais pas tout simplement parce que je voulais être avec lui, encore et encore et que cela ne s'arrête jamais, pouvoir profiter de lui à chaque instant. Ecouter son cœur simplement comme on écoute une douce mélodie, écouter ses battements réguliers qui semblaient s'accorder à merveille aux battements du mien.

Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Peu, trop peu. Pourquoi cette idée me traversait-elle maintenant au beau milieu de la nuit ? Ne pouvais-je pas tout simplement profiter de nos moments ensemble ?

Non, je ne pouvais pas, parce que j'avais cette boule au ventre, cet étau autour du cœur et cette peur au fond de moi qui grandissait de jour en jour, parce que bientôt nous risquions d'être séparés pour toujours, parce que je ne voulais pas que ma famille meurt à cause de moi, parce que je ne voulais pas que Lui meurt à cause de moi.

**[…]**

**POV Nessie**

Alice et Jasper étaient finalement revenus, Alice nous avait raconté ce qu'elle avait vu, les nomades, les nouveaux nés, nombreux peut être trop nombreux. Puis elle nous avait dit d'élaborer un plan et nous avait planté là, laissant Jasper derrière elle. Elle nous cachait quelque chose, c'était certain mais quoi ?

Les yeux grands ouverts je fixais les étoiles au travers des baies vitrées de ma chambre. Tout semblait si calme dehors. Le calme m'attirait, il fallait que je sorte, que je m'aère l'esprit. J'enlevais délicatement le bras de Jacob de ma taille, lui déposais un baiser à la commissure des lèvres, et quittais la chambre sans un bruit.

Je descendis l'escalier, et sortit de la maison. La moitié de ma famille était sortie chasser, quand aux autres encore là, la future bataille accaparait leur esprit. Tous essayaient d'élaborer un plan pour empêcher l'inévitable.

Je m'assis sur les marches du perron, scrutant la nuit et respirant l'air frais. Tout était calme, j'avais besoin de calme, de ne plus penser à rien.

Trop de questions me tourmentaient, et trop peu avaient des réponses.

**« Nessie ??? »**

Je fis volte-face

**« Oh c'est toi !! » m'exclamais-je**

Nahuel, je l'avais oublié celui-là, il est vrai que ces derniers temps il n'était pas le centre de mon attention. Il était finalement revenu de lui-même, s'entourant systématiquement de son halo doré, nous cachant ainsi ses pensées, empêchant Alice de distinguais son futur et évitant soigneusement mon loup. J'aurais peut-être due aller le chercher mais je ne l'avais pas fait, ça n'était pas à moi de revenir, et j'essayais de me convaincre que j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait.

**« Je te cherchais » me dit-il**

**« A cette heure-ci, cela m'étonnerais » raillais-je**

Silence, je ne souhaitais pas le blesser mais je n'étais pas non plus disposée à subir ses élans amoureux encore une fois.

**« Ecoute… Nessie… Pour la dernière fois… J'ai été un idiot »**

Je le regardais surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, ce garçon était décidément très surprenant.

**« Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas que cela tourne ainsi… »**

Que pouvais-je répondre ?

**« Enfin voilà, je voulais juste m'excuser et te dire que je ne t'en voulais pas »**

**« Que tu ne m'en voulais pas ? » m'exclamais-je**

Je sentis la colère m'envahir, il était quand même gonflé.

**« Que tu ne m'en voulais pas ? » répétais-je « Parce que selon toi, j'aurais du me laisser faire, ne pas réagir et surtout ne pas te repousser, tu plaisantes j'espère ! Je me suis défendue à ma manière, tout ça parce que tu ne voulais pas comprendre ! »**

La colère monta d'un cran

**« Que croyais-tu en venant ici ? Q'un simple sourire me ferais tomber dans tes bras, que tu pouvais débarquer comme ça et me revendiquer comme une simple marchandise »**

**« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… Je… »**

Et hypocrite avec ça, j'explosais

**« Mais pour qui te prends-tu Nahuel ? »**

La colère m'envahit, remplaçant la peine, les doutes et les craintes, le même halo doré que Nahuel m'entoura et je découvris mon nouveau don…

**[…]**

**POV Jacob**

Des cris, la première chose que j'entendis fut des cris. J'étais seul en me réveillant et je reconnu sans mal la personne qui criait.

La voix se tut soudain, je n'entendis plus rien, tout était silencieux dehors, puis il y eu du bruit, un immense bruit, un choc sourd et puis plus rien. J'entendis des pas précipités dans l'escalier, des gémissements me parvinrent sans que je puisse déterminer leur provenance.

Je me levais et me précipitais hors de la chambre, il s'était passé quelque chose et ce quelque chose concernait Nessie.

Je descendis l'escalier à toute vitesse et me précipitais dehors, Alice et Bella s'y trouvait déjà, Nahuel gisait le long de la maison inconscient, Nessie se trouvait totalement à l'opposé, inconsciente également.

Que s'était-il passé ? Bella tentait de ranimer ma Nessie pendant qu'Alice s'occupait de Nahuel. Je me précipitais vers Bella.

**« Que s'est-il passé ? » m'écriai-je**

**« Je l'ignore Jacob, j'ai juste entendu le choc. »**

**« Nessie, tu m'entends ? » chuchotais-je**

Elle gémit et entrouvrit les yeux, elle allait bien c'était déjà ça.

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'emmenais jusqu'au salon. Je la déposais délicatement sur le divan et m'assis à côté d'elle, l'aidant tout doucement à reprendre ses esprits.

Bella et Alice rentrèrent quelques minutes après moi aidant Nahuel à marcher.

Nessie revint tout doucement à elle :

**« Nessie que s'est-il passé ? » demandais-je.**

Elle tourna la tête et fixa Nahuel. Qu'est ce que ce crétin lui avait encore fait ? Je me levais d'un bond et me précipitais sur lui, Alice s'interposa évitant ainsi que les choses ne dégénèrent.

**« Que lui as-tu fait ? » hurlais-je.**

**« Jacob, calme toi, ce n'est pas forcément ce que tu crois » me souffla Alice « assis toi s'il te plait. »**

Je regardais Alice sans comprendre, mais acceptais, elle semblait savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Nessie me prit la main comme pour confirmer les dires de sa tante.

**« Quelqu'un va-t-il finir par m'expliquer ? » demandais-je**

**« Il me semble que Nessie est la mieux placée pour cela » souffla Alice, jetant un regard lourd de sens à sa nièce.**

Nessie nous regarda tous les quatre tour à tour, et devint toute rouge, chose qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère, à l'exception que cela ne se produisait que quand elle se sentait honteuse.

**« C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer » murmura-t-elle « j'ai moi-même du mal à comprendre ce qu'il nous ait arrivé. »**

**« Tu devrais quand même essayer » l'encouragea Bella**

**« Je ne sais pas trop, je me souviens que j'étais très en colère contre Nahuel »**

Je toisais l'individu en question, mes muscles se tendirent.

**« Jacob s'il te plait » me murmura Nessie**

Je la regardais et cela me calma, comme à chaque fois que je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, le monde autour de moi cessa d'exister. Il n'y avait qu'elle, et il n'y aurait à jamais qu'elle.

**« La colère c'est amplifiée » continua Nessie « et je ne sais pas comment mais j'ai envoyé Nahuel contre le mur, la déflagration m'a propulsée en arrière et je me suis évanouie sous l'effort. »**

**« Nessie, je crois que tu viens de découvrir un autre de tes talents » déclara Alice**

**[…]**

**POV Alice**

Le reste de la nuit se déroula sans encombre. Jacob et Nessie remontèrent se coucher et Bella emmena Nahuel dans sa chambre, l'aidant à monter les marches de l'escalier, il semblait vraiment secoué. Comprendre ce qui était arrivé n'était pas nécessaire dans l'immédiat, il serait encore temps de le faire demain matin.

Les autres ne tardèrent pas à revenir de la chasse. Edward lut dans mes pensées avant que je ne puisse m'exprimer. Il se contenta seulement de relater les faits aux autres sans se précipiter auprès de Nessie.

Je masquais une bonne partie de mes pensées, et ce continuellement, Jasper en faisait de même, parce qu'il ne fallait pas que les autres s'inquiètent, et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Ed sache. J'empêcherais que cela arrive, il le fallait, je donnerais ma vie pour que lui soit épargné, je le sauverais, parce que sans lui ma vie n'avait plus de sens, parce que sans lui cela ne servait à rien que je continue d'exister.

Le matin arriva rapidement, n'apaisant en rien mes doutes et mes craintes, je continuais pourtant à scruter le futur à la recherche du moindre indice qui pourrait nous indiquer leur endroit d'arrivée, qui pourrait d'une façon ou d'une autre m'aider à sauver Jazz.

Je sentis une main se posait sur mon épaule : Edward

**« Alice tu vas bien ? » me demanda-t-il**

**« Pas plus que vous autre, je cherche l'endroit où ils pourraient arriver, mais je ne vois rien, leur décision n'est pas encore arrêtée, rien ne semble certain de toute façon. »**

**« Il n'y a que ça, tu es sure ? »**

**« Oui ne t'inquiète pas »**

Ma voix se voulut assurée mais elle ne l'était pas du tout, ce qui n'échappa en rien à mon frère.

**« Alice ne me prend pas pour un idiot, je te connais et je sens qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas. »**

**« Ca ne mérite pas que tu sois au courant » murmurais-je**

En fait, cela méritait toute son attention, parce que son frère allait mourir même si je me persuadais que je devais l'empêcher, que je pourrais l'empêcher, quelque part en moi je savais que je n'y pourrais rien.

**« Alice… s'il te plait »**

**« Non, Edward, ça ne te concerne pas, c'est mon problème. Tu as toujours réglé les tiens seul alors laisse moi en faire autant cette fois. »**

En réalité, je ne souhaitais pas porter ce fardeau seul mais les mots refusaient de sortir de ma bouche, il avait été déjà assez difficile de tout devoir dire à Jazz, je ne pouvais pas recommencer parce que plus ces mots franchissaient mes lèvres plus ils prenaient tout leur sens.

**POV Edward**

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien me cacher qui la tourmente à ce point ? Cela ne concernait certainement pas Nessie ou Bella j'aurais été le premier informé. Mais qui alors ?

Je n'eus pas le temps d'obtenir de réponse, le regard d'Alice se perdit dans le vague, cherchant quelque chose.

J'entendais clairement ses pensées à présent mais il y avait toujours ce voile, m'empêchant de voir une information qui semblait capitale, quelque chose qui je le sentais pouvait avoir un impact sur nos vies. Puis je ne perçu plus rien, Alice avait repris pied dans la réalité.

**« Alice, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? » demandais-je**

**« Les Volturi, leur choix est arrêté, je sais quand et où exactement ils arrivent »**

**« Pourquoi le sais-tu maintenant ? »**

**« Caïus n'a pas omis mon don, au contraire il semble s'en servir. Il ne compte donc pas sur l'effet de surprise. Ed, ils seront là ce soir et il a choisis le seul endroit qui représente quelque chose pour nous »**

**« Où ça ? »**

**« La clairière, votre clairière Ed »**

La clairière, il savait parfaitement ce que cet endroit représentait pour moi, pour Bella, ce qu'il avait entraîné comme changement, en somme ce qu'il représentait pour toute ma famille.

Je ne sais pas si Alice baissa sa garde à ce moment précis ou si cela fut volontaire mais une bribe de ses pensées me parvint, quatre petits mots qui me glacèrent le sang :

_Jazz !! Jazz va mourir !!!_

* * *

**_Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, dans le prochain chapitre mise au point d'un plan etc et debut de la rencontre, alors please une petite review cela me donne toujours du courage gros bisous à tous!!!!!! et REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Bonjour bonjour!!!! Alors devant l'inquiètude de certaines personnes je me permets de vous faire une fausse joie (désolée), donc j'ai terminée mes examens par conséquent le chapitre est en cours de rédaction 4 pages sont déjà écrites (pour être exacte) cependant vu que j'ai été un long moment sans ecrire et pour me faire pardonner ce chapitre sera plus long que les précédents cela me prendra donc plus de temps pour le rediger. Voila ensuite je pense poster assez régulièrement pendant les vacances, environ toutes les 2 semaines et pas toutes les semaines et ceci pour 2 raisons: d'une je travaille pendant les vacances et de deux la bataille approche et c'est vraiment loin d'être simple à écrire. Enfin voilà par respect pour ceux et celles qui me lisent je voulais vous préciser ces petites choses.**_

_**Enfin (parce que y en a marre du blabla de l'auteur lol) un enorme merci à aneso15 et sandra qui sont encore là malgrè tout ce temps et qui m'ont montré à plusieurs reprises leur soutien (j'espère aneso que tes exams ce sont bien passés) je vous remercie vraiment toutes les 2.  
**_

_**Voilà cette fois j'arrete je vous fais un gros bisou et certainement à la semaine prochaine!!!!!!**_

_**Titebisous  
**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Bonjour! Bonjour ou plutôt bonsoir, alors je m'excuse pour le retard mais j'ai eu quelques soucis de pc (il ne s'allumait plus) et étant donné que je tape directement mon histoire il m'était difficile de la continuer lol._**

**_Enfin voila la suite tant attendue, je vous laisse juger. Un grand merci à aneso15, sandra et missygirls pour leurs reviews, une dernière précision je ne pense pas poster regulièrement, mon taff me prend pas mal de temps, à cela va s'ajouter des cours que je donne à un élève de 4éme, et une bataille ça n'est pas franchement simple à écrire enfin voila je ne promets donc concernant les publications._**

**_Je vous fais de gros bisous, vous dit à bientôt et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!!!!  
_**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13 : Bouleversements**

**POV Alice**

_Jazz, jazz va mourir !!_

Foutues visions, Edward me regardait horrifié à présent. Pourquoi y avait-il fallu que j'aie une vision en sa présence ? Il n'aurait pas du savoir, jamais et voilà que j'avais craché le morceau, pauvre idiote que j'étais. Jamais mon frère n'aurait du être au courant, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en mêle, aucune autre personne que moi ne devait s'en mêler.

_Ed, tu ne dois rien dire, il ne faut pas que les autres sachent, tu n'aurais déjà pas du l'apprendre._

Je vis la colère remplacée l'horreur dans les yeux de mon frère qui m'avait parfaitement entendu, il me prît par le bras et m'entraîna à l'extérieur de la maison.

**« Alice… Comment as-tu… Comment as-tu pu me cacher une chose pareille ? » s'exclama-t-il **

**« Ed, s'il te plait… »**

**« A quoi t'attendais-tu ? Tu pensais réellement nous cacher la nouvelle ? Et bien sur tu comptais gérer ça toute seule comme une grande sans te préoccuper des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir pour toi ou pour notre famille. »**

**« Ed… Je… »**

**« Que crois-tu que vont penser Esmée et Carlisle ? Jazz est leur fils, au même titre que toi et moi, au même titre que rose et Emmet, que crois-tu que la mort de Jasper va provoquer ?»**

Mon frère s'emportait, il commençait à ne plus se contrôler, laissant la panique le submerger, de la même façon qu'elle s'était emparée de moi quelques jours plus tôt.

Il fallait que je le calme, qu'il se reprenne :

**« Ed ! Ca suffit ! » criais-je **

Il cessa et me regarda surprit.

**« Je ne voulais pas te le dire parce que je connaissais ta réaction, je savais ce que cela allait provoquer, parce que Jasper ne devait pas être ta priorité alors que ta fille est en danger. Ed, je ne pouvais pas te le dire. »**

Et là je m'effondrais, le poids de ce lourd secret s'écrasant sur mes épaules. Edward me regarda et comprit.

**« Ed, je ne pouvais pas… Prononcer ces mots c'est les rendre un peu plus réels, c'est admettre que cela va arriver » murmurai-je**

**« Alice je peux t'aider, NOUS pouvons t'aider, nous pouvons empêcher cela ! »**

**« JE vais empêcher cela » rectifiais-je « Toi tu ne t'en mêleras pas, ni aucun membre de notre famille. »**

Il allait répliquer mais je le coupais évitant ainsi d'autres arguments.

**« Non Ed pas cette fois, c'est mon problème, je m'en occupe, je ne veux pas que tu t'occupes de quelqu'un d'autre que Nessie ou Bella, elles doivent être ta priorité, tu ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle, je ne veux pas non plus que les autres le sachent, ils ne doivent en aucun cas l'apprendre. Jure moi que tu ne diras rien ! » le suppliais-je.**

**« Alice pourquoi… »**

**« Jure-le ! »**

Je ne suppliais plus mon frère, je l'implorais, si j'avais pu pleurer je l'aurais fait, il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi risque sa vie pour Jasper, je ne le permettrais pas, je ne supporterais pas non plus que quelqu'un meurt à ma place pour lui sauver la vie.

Ce n'était pas de l'égoïsme, juste ma façon de protéger les miens et l'homme que j'aimais. Chacun des membres de ma famille avait une personne à protéger, personne sans laquelle il ne pouvait pas vivre, de la même manière que sans Jazz je ne survivrais pas bien longtemps.

Devant mon insistance et mon désespoir je vis mon frère rendre les armes :

**«Je te le promets » céda-t-il « Mais pourquoi refuses-tu à ce point notre aide ? »**

**« Ce n'est pas ça, mais mes visions sont incertaines, je ne veux pas affoler tout le monde pour rien, je refuse que les autres soient impliqués là-dedans rappelle toi la falaise, cela à failli te coûter la vie »**

Ce souvenir l'aiderait à comprendre, j'en étais certaine, ma vision avait failli nous tuer tous les trois, mon frère, Bella et moi.

**« Ed c'est ma façon à moi de vous protéger, ne t'inquiètes pas je ferais en sorte qu'il n'arrive rien à Jazz ! »**

Ma dernière phrase était lourde de sous entendus mais mon frère ne broncha pas, ne sachant que trop bien ce qu'il serait capable de faire pour sa femme et sa fille, de plus c'était inutile je savais ce que j'avais à faire.

Je ne voulais pas de grands discours dissuasifs, de toute façon rien ne me ferait changer d'avis, je donnerais ma vie pour sauver celle de Jazz !

**[…]**

**POV Jacob**

Nessie dormait, calme, en paix. L'altercation avec Nahuel l'avait épuisée, de plus il était encore tôt ce matin là, elle avait besoin de dormir, d'oublier pendant quelques heures le mal qui ce soir serait à notre porte.

Je me levais, il fallait que j'informe ma meute de l'arrivée imminente des Volturi. Sam m'accompagnerait sûrement au retour, nous devions établir une stratégie avec mon autre famille afin de nous défendre.

Je m'approchais de Nessie et déposais un baiser sur sa joue, je pris le temps de caresser ses cheveux, de m'imprégner de son odeur. Je ne les laisserais pas lui faire du mal, il ne fallait pas que cela arrive.

Je m'éloignais du lit et ouvris délicatement la porte de la chambre. Je descendis l'escalier, il fallait que je trouve Edward, nous devions discuter de Nessie, savoir ce qu'il fallait faire pour la protéger. Je le trouvais dans la cuisine, en compagnie d'Alice, aucun d'eux ne parlait, ou du moins ne parlait à voix haute.

Ils me regardèrent entrer et Alice se leva d'un bond comprenant l'objet de ma visite et ayant sûrement déjà entrevu cette conversation avec son frère. Elle sortit rapidement de la cuisine et se dirigea vers le salon.

**« Edward, je souhaiterais te parler !! »**

J'avais exprimé cela à voix haute, mais je savais pertinemment qu'il connaissait l'objet de ma visite.

**« A propos de Nessie… » précisai-je**

**« Pour la bataille, je sais, mais tu ferais bien de voir cela directement avec elle. Je crains que sa décision ne soit déjà prise. »**

**« Elle veut se battre… n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« J'en ai peur, et ne me demande pas de l'en dissuader sa mère est contre nous ! Et je refuse de me battre contre elles deux réunies. »**

**« Tu n'es pas sérieux, Bella a perdu l'esprit ou quoi ? Elle ne peut pas, Nessie doit être mise en sécurité, loin de ces… Loin de ces monstres. »**

Je commençais à trembler, il ne fallait pas, je devais me calmer. Malgré les années, la colère pouvait à tout moment provoquer ma mutation, et j'avais encore beaucoup de mal à maîtriser ma colère surtout quand cela concernait Nessie.

**« Jacob, calme toi, ne m'oblige pas à te sortir » plaisanta Edward**

**« Même si tu le voulais tu ne pourrais pas » répliquais-je retrouvant mon calme**

Nous nous mimes à rire tous les deux, les années avaient réussi à apaiser nos tensions, et nous étions maintenant de bons amis.

**« Edward, je ne veux pas que Nessie se batte, ça n'est pas possible, je ne veux pas qu'elle risque sa vie. »**

**« Je sais Jake, je sais, le problème c'est qu'elle est décidée à le faire et que Bella refuse de l'éloigner d'elle. »**

**« Mais ça permettrait de lui sauver la vie »**

**« Ca n'est pas certain Jake, Démétri est un excellent chasseur, il pourrait la retrouver n'importe où, de plus Bella n'a pas tout à fait tort, nous devons être au complet pour pouvoir espérer les battre. »**

**« Ils viennent pour elle, tu le sais et nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils lui réservent, il faut l'éloigner. »**

**« Jake, tu connais Nessie mieux que quiconque, penses-tu réellement qu'elle accepteras d'être écartée ? »**

**« Non, en effet, je n'accepterais pas ! »**

Nous nous retournâmes, tous deux surpris.

**« Jake, je ne veux pas avoir cette discussion avec toi, je viens un point c'est tout et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. »**

Je vis la détermination dans ses yeux, je sus d'ores et déjà qu'il n'était pas la peine d'insister.

**« Tu ne m'éloigneras pas de vous, ni toi ni aucun membre de cette famille, et quand bien même ta meute se mettrait en tête de le faire pour toi, je me ferais un malin plaisir à les mettre un par un au tapis » **

Je souris, je savais que Sam la calmerait rapidement si elle osait répliquer, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'éloigner des siens, parce que même si je savais que c'était pour lui rendre service, que c'était pour lui sauvait la vie, je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'éloigner de moi.

**POV Nessie**

Je sus que Jacob n'insisterait pas, je ne voulais pas m'éloigner d'eux, m'éloigner de lui, je voulais me battre, réduire à néant les monstres qui menaçaient ma famille, parce que sans elle je ne voulais plus vivre, sans elle je rendrais les armes sans difficulté.

Peut-être était-ce ce que les Volturi attendaient ? Que je me joigne à eux sans résistance et sans que personne ne puisse s'y opposé ni loup ni vampire, qu'il n'y ait plus rien sur cette terre qui me retienne.

Je frissonnais à cette idée, ça ne pouvait pas être cela, ils ne pouvaient pas venir exclusivement pour moi, ils venaient pour venger la mort d'Aro, ils venaient pour Nahuel, pour récupérer des pouvoirs et agrandir leur clan, du moins c'est ce dont j'essayais de me convaincre…..

**[…]**

**POV Nessie**

La journée passait à une vitesse effarante, trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Les minutes me semblaient réduites à de simples secondes et je savais que le moment approché.

Nous étions prêts, chacun connaissant par cœur la tache qui lui serait assignée durant la bataille. Les loups se chargeraient des nouveaux nés ainsi que les membres de ma famille qui ne possédaient pas de dons particuliers, les autres se chargeraient des Volturi….

Je redoutais ce moment où nous devrions être séparés Jacob et moi, il se chargerait de guider sa meute à l'assaut des nouveaux nés, moi je resterais avec les autres légèrement en retrait et n'intervenant que si nécessaire, c'était le compromis exigé par ma mère pour que je sois sur le champ de bataille.

Nous serions donc loin l'un de l'autre, je ne pourrais pas veiller sur lui, et ça m'effrayait plus que tout autre chose. Que se passerait-il si je ne pouvais empecher qu'il soit blessé ou pire encore ? J'essayais de refouler cette pensée au fond de moi voulant me concentrer sur le combat que nous allions mener.

Soudain je vis Alice déboulée comme une flèche dans le salon, cela eut le mérite de me sortir de ma léthargie mais les mots qu'elle prononça suffirent à me glacer le sang :

**« La clairière, ils arrivent !! »**

Ces quatre petits mots suffirent à concrétiser toutes mes angoisses.

**[…]**

**POV Jacob**

Je courrais, guidant ma meute vers l'endroit qui serait certainement notre dernière demeure. Nessie courrait elle aussi, et je m'efforçais de rester près d'elle, sachant que nous allions être séparé par la suite et que cela allait m'être insupportable.

Je ne l'avais pas regardé avant de partir, ne sachant que trop bien ce que j'aurais lu dans ses yeux, la détresse, une immense détresse, identique à la mienne parce que nous savions tous les deux que ces instants étaient peut être les derniers que nous allions partagés.

Parce que si elle l'ignorait, moi je savais du moins je pressentais, qu'ILS venaient pour elle, rien que pour elle, que la mort d'Aro n'était qu'un simple prétexte, une excuse pour la récupérer, pour détruire la menace que nous autre loup-garou représentions et pour exterminé son clan, exterminé sa famille, Ma famille.

Je savais que je ne les laisserais pas faire, je ne les laisserais pas me la prendre, parce que je préférais mourir que de la voir parmi eux, parce que la mort semblait bien plus douce à mes yeux que la perte de Nessie.

**POV Nessie**

La clairière, nous approchions je le savais, mon cœur accélérant ses battements à chacun de nos pas, pressentant que cette course effrénée n'était pas sans raison.

Je sentis quelque chose me frôlait la main, Jacob. Mon loup, l'être le plus important de ma vie, courrait lui aussi, proche de moi.

Je savais qu'il avait fuis mon regard en quittant la villa blanche, je n'avais pas cherché à savoir pourquoi, connaissant déjà la réponse, et ne voulant en aucun cas que ses yeux me la confirment. Mais ici, en courant, je recherchais un contact, n'importe lequel, un simple petit regard me suffirait, un simple regard dans lequel j'espérais me perdre pour toujours.

Ses yeux croisèrent alors les miens, un instant, un très court instant où je fus de nouveau seule au monde, seule avec lui, me perdant dans l'encre de ses yeux, une fois, une toute dernière fois.

**POV Alice**

Courir, la clairière, c'était les mots que je me répétais pour ne pas penser, pour ne pas revoir cette vision qui me hantait depuis des jours, cette vision qui malgré ce que j'avais affirmer à Edward ne se modifiait pas, rester la même, incontestablement et irrévocablement la même.

Je serrais la main de Jazz dans la mienne, nos regards se croisèrent, le mien remplis de désespoir, le sien se voulant rassurant mais ne l'étant pas. Il savait, Je savais, Nous savions ce qui allait arriver, et je serrais un peu plus sa main, me raccrochant à elle, comme si elle représentait la seule chose qui me rattachait à la vie.

Je vis Nessie et Jacob se regarder, ce simple échange me vrilla le cœur, je détournais la tête les laissant à leur adieu silencieux, adieu que je n'espérais n'être qu'un au revoir…

**[…]**

**POV Edward**

Peine, détresse, désespoir, trois sentiments qui me submergeaient en cet instant. Percevoir les pensées des autres ne m'aidait en rien. Alice, Jazz, Nessie, Jacob, tous des êtres que j'aimais, des êtres que j'allais peut-être voir mourir. Bella, Bella qui me tenait la main courant à mes cotés, tentant tant bien que mal de me cacher sa peine, mais pas besoin de télépathie pour percevoir son immense détresse.

Nessie, Bella, les deux femmes les plus importantes de toute ma vie, Ma famille. Je songeais à tous ces êtres présents autour de moi, toutes ces personnes si importantes dans ma vie, toutes ces personnes que j'aimais, toutes ces personnes qui ce soir allaient peut-être mourir.

J'aurais aimé leur dire adieu, prendre le temps de serrer les miens dans mes bras, mais je ne pouvais plus il était trop tard à présent.

Mais leur mort n'arriverait pas, comme la moitié de ma famille j'étais déterminé à empêcher que cela n'arrive.

Je sentis le courage revenir en moi, remplaçant le désespoir qui m'avait accablé ces dernières semaines, je sentis la détermination, la même qui animait Alice et Jacob, celle qui nous permettrait de protéger les seuls êtres sur Terre indispensable à notre survie…

**[…]**

**POV Alice**

Soudain, le paysage se modifia, les arbres se firent rares, et la mousse sous nos pieds commença à disparaître, nous approchions.

Tout était cependant très calme, étrangement calme, comme si la forêt avait deviné ce qui allait se passer.

Nous ralentîmes, pénétrant dans la clairière, pénétrant sur notre champ de bataille, ma main se serra davantage dans celle de Jazz, au point que j'aurais pu lui rompre les os s'il n'avait été qu'un simple humain.

Notre famille se regroupa, les loups se tenant à une distance raisonnable de nous afin de pas trop nous disperser.

Les bruits de nos pas ayant disparus tout devint silencieux, chacun étant sur le qui-vive, guettant l'arrivé de ceux pour qui nous étions là, de ceux qui nous conduiraient à notre perte.

Soudain, quelque chose dans l'atmosphère changea, je vis les miens se raidirent, et je me raidis à mon tour, sentant leur arrivée.

Je me concentrais, cherchant à déterminer avec précision leur nombre, à estimer nos chances de vaincre.

Mes yeux fouillèrent les recoins de la forêt, mes oreilles cherchaient à percevoir le moindre mouvement de feuille, de brindilles. Puis j'entendis leur pas, je vis les grandes capes se rapprochaient, je vis leur groupe avancé menaçant sortant petit à petit de la foret.

Les miens se courbèrent, en position d'attaque, je lâchais la main de Jazz à contre cœur, imitant la position que ma famille venait de prendre.

Bella se rapprocha de sa fille et projeta son bouclier tout autour de nous, les loups initialement couchés se levèrent et grognèrent.

Nos ennemis ralentirent, et se regroupèrent, Caïus leur fit signe de s'arrêter, un horrible rictus sur le visage, puis ils se dispersèrent, nous montrant à quel point ils nous étaient supérieurs en nombre.

Ils étaient nombreux, très nombreux, peut-être trop nombreux, nouveaux nés, Volturi étaient mélangés, Caïus en tête, Marcus légèrement en retrait.

De nouveaux membres composés leur rang, nomades pour la plupart du moins c'est ce que je supposais, aucun des vampires présents exceptés les Volturi ne m'étaient familier, aucun de nos amis ne les avaient rejoint.

Cependant une personne en particulier attira mon attention, je ne l'avais jamais vu parmi eux, je ne la connaissais même pas son visage m'étant complètement étranger, ses yeux étaient révulsés, elle tremblait et semblait concentrée, extrêmement concentré, comme si une simple inattention pouvait lui être fatale.

C'est là que je les vis, se massant de chaque coté de nos ennemis, plus menaçant que jamais, mes yeux se remplirent d'horreur, cela n'était pas possible, je n'avais rien vu, mes visions ne m'avaient rien montré.

Je vis Caïus sourire de plus belle, nous narguant, je vis les miens se figeaient comprenant comme moi ce que ces nouveaux arrivants représentaient pour nous, comprenant ce qu'ils impliquaient pour moi, pour les loups et pour tout le reste de ma famille :

**Nous allions tous mourir….**

* * *

_**Alors?? Alors?? Quand pensez-vous??? Dites-moi tout!!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Bonsoir!!! bonsoir!!! Alors désolée de vous faire une fausse joie (encore) mais ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre!!! Je m'excuse du retard que je peux prendre mais entre nous je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'ecrire ni l'inspiration, par respect pour les gens qui me lisent je préfere donc reporter ma publication plutot que de vous donner un chapitre mediocre qui ne ressemblera à rien. De plus je vous préviens je ne pense pas écrire avant fin aout debut septembre (quand je serais en vacance pour résumé) j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé, je taff à 32h par semaine avec des horaires pourris (celles qui ont été un jour caissière me comprendront) et je donne environ 4h de cours à un élève de 4eme ce qui implique préparation etc et enfin je n'ai pas internet quand je le désire, c'est donc pour ces différentes raisons que je ne posterais pas avant un moment. **_

_**Encore une fois je vous fais mes plus plates excuses (je sais à quel point il est penible qu'une histoire ne soit pas publiée) cependant j'insiste encore sur un point je terminerais cette histoire même si cela doit être dans 6 mois. Voila je voulais vous tenir au courant, je remercie de tout coeur les revieweuses qui me soutiennent encore et toujours malgrè mon retard ainsi que celle qui m'ont ajouté dans leur histoire favorite, je vous embrasse fort et essayerais de donner des nouvelles régulièrement afin de vous tenir au courant de l'evolution de ce prochain chapitre.**_

_**GROS BISOUS A TOUTES ET A BIENTOT**_

_**titebisous  
**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Bonsoir!!!! Bonsoir!!!! Voilà ceci n'est pas une fausse joie, le voici le voilà lol bon après discution avec ma lectrice officielle nous avons convenu de couper ce chapitre sinon vous n'étiez pas prets de l'avoir. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça j'ai énormément de mal à écrire le dialogue entre Caïus et Carlisle donc si vous aviez des idées cela pourrait m'aider. **_

_**Alors un grand merci à toutes mes revieweuses qui m'ont soutenues et sont restées très compréhensives malgrè mon retard, et un grand merci aux nouvelles revieuweuses en particulier pauline qui a commenté une bonne partie de mes chapitres, bises à toi. Je m'excuse encore une fois pour le temps que j'ai pu mettre à écrire ce chapitre.**_

_**Voilà je vous laisse à la lecture en esperant que cela vous plaira, plus que 22 reviews pour atteindre les 100 je compte sur vous, vos idées pour la suite, vos impréssion, dites moi tout!!!!**_

_**Gros bisous et à bientôt!!!**_

_**Titebisous**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**CHAPITRE 14 : Lunes**

**POV Jacob**

Un grondement sourd s'échappa de ma gueule, la meute m'imita, mais nous n'étions pas assez nombreux pour espérer effrayer ou faire fuir nos adversaires.

Nos ennemis se rassemblaient, Caïus en tête, Marcus en retrait comme la dernière fois que je les avais vus en compagnie de Aro, les nouveaux nés les entouraient, assoiffés. Ils étaient nombreux, très nombreux, du moins suffisamment pour nous faire douter.

Les nomades n'étaient pas venus en nombre, la plupart d'entre eux semblaient n'être que de simples spectateurs, tout au plus un ou deux couple. Leur troupe était certes imposante mais principalement constituée par les nouveaux nés, nous n'aurions pas de mal à les éliminés, du moins j'essayais de m'en convaincre.

Soudain je perçus quelque chose de différent, une odeur me parvint, familière, étrangement familière. Mes narines frémirent cherchant à déterminer sa provenance et son possesseur. L'odeur se fit plus forte au fur et à mesure que son propriétaire se rapprochait de nous. Non pas son mais ses propriétaires, cette odeur n'était pas celle d'un seul individu. Je connaissais cette fragrance, pourtant je n'arrivais pas à en déterminer l'origine.

Je me concentrais, humant chaque mouvement de vent, chaque brise qui me permettrait d'identifier cet étrange parfum.

Soudain je compris, cette odeur je la connaissais, elle m'était familière parce que je l'avais déjà sentie des milliards de fois. Cette odeur je la connaissais parce que c'était la mienne, celle de Sam et des autres membres de la meute, je la connaissais parce que c'était une odeur de loup.

Et pourtant cela n'était pas possible, aucun être humain hormis ceux de la réserve ne s'était transformé, nous l'aurions su, notre peuple était le dernier capable d'une telle transformation, cela ne se pouvait pas.

Je me tournais vers Sam, et n'eut pas besoin de percevoir ses pensées pour comprendre qu'il en était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que moi :

_- « Sam ça n'est pas possible !!! Les hommes ne se transforment pas en loup comme ça ! » m'écriai-je_

_- « Je sais Jake, mais tu les sens comme moi, leur odeur ne peut pas nous tromper, elle est juste légèrement différente de la notre, les Volturi ne seraient pas capable d'une telle ruse ! »_

Je perçus alors cette différence dont parlait Sam, elle semblait plus… Sauvage, comme si elle était renforcée par une animalité différente de la nôtre, une animalité que nous ne possédions pas.

_- « Sam pourquoi des loups s'uniraient-ils avec des vampires ? Nous sommes leurs ennemis naturels. »_

_- « Et que crois-tu que nous fassions avec les Cullen ? » riposta-t-il_

_- « C'est différent, les Cullen ne tuent pas les gens »_

_- « Je sais Jake, je sais… Mais je n'ai pas d'autre explication à te donner ! »_

L'odeur s'intensifiait nous signalant que notre ennemi se rapprochait. C'est alors que je les vis, six loups gigantesques se postaient aux côtés des Volturi.

Non pas des loups, ces bêtes n'étaient pas de simples loups, ils étaient de bien des manières différents de nous : plus imposants, leurs pattes énormes labourant le sol, chacun se déplaçant à l'unisson des autres. Pourtant quelque chose clochait j'en étais sur, ces loups bien que très coordonnés semblaient résignés, guidés par une volonté qui ne semblait pas être la leur.

Je tournais la tête vers les Cullen, tous étaient pétrifiés. Edward se tourna vers moi, percevant mes pensées et la détresse qui s'étaient emparées de moi.

**POV Edward**

Je fixais Jacob, lui aussi terrorisé par l'apparition de ces énormes bêtes. Il ne comprenait pas, moi en revanche j'avais compris. J'avais compris bien avant de les voir, bien avant de les sentir, ce flot de pensées désordonnées m'avaient complètement désorienté. Le chaos régnait dans la tête de ces bêtes, un chaos malgré tout contrôlé, comme maîtrisé par une pensée qui n'était pas la leur.

Pourtant ces bêtes qui se dressaient devant nous n'étaient pas de simples loups, ils étaient bien plus que cela. Ces bêtes n'étaient plus des hommes depuis bien longtemps complètement incapable de reprendre forme humaine, complètement incapable de maîtriser leur colère, leur rage et leur soif de sang, complètement incapable de ressentir une émotion qui se rapprocherait de quelque chose d'humain, ces bêtes dressaient devant nous étaient ce que nous autres vampires appelions « enfant de la lune ».

**[…]**

**POV Nessie**

Je tournais la tête, cherchant du regard celui qui pourrait fournir des réponses aux questions qui s'emparaient de mon esprit. Je croisais le regard de Jake, et ce que j'y vis ne me plut pas. Ces yeux étaient effrayés, autant que les miens pouvaient l'être en cet instant, mais j'y perçu autre chose, quelque chose qui m'effraya bien plus que les imposantes bêtes dressées devant nous. J'y lus la résignation, l'abandon et surtout la peur.

La panique s'empara de moi, ça n'était pas normal, bien que plus imposant ces loups ne pouvaient décemment pas rivaliser avec la meute de Jake. Ils n'étaient que six, rien que six, que pouvaient-ils espérer faire face à une meute qui les dépassait en nombre. Seulement quelque chose clochait, pourquoi ces monstres inquiétaient tellement l'alpha, mon alpha ? Pourquoi inquiétaient-ils Jacob au point de briser son assurance naturelle ? Au point de lui faire peur ?

Soudain, je compris, ces loups étaient de bien des façons différents de ceux qui nous entouraient, bien différent de Jacob. Ce que je vis dans leurs yeux n'était rien d'autre que rage, animalité, des choses bien différentes de ce que je pouvais percevoir dans les yeux de Jake ou de Sam.

Je saisie la main de mon père, qui comprit mes inquiétudes.

Soudain, Caïus s'avança, geste signifiant qu'il souhaitait parlementer, ou du moins qu'il souhaitait nous parler. Deux acolytes le suivirent, Carlisle s'avança à son tour, suivit de près par Emmet et Jasper.

Je les suivis du regard, priant de toutes mes forces pour que rien ne leur arrive. Caïus souriait visiblement ravi que la situation prenne une telle tournure.

Soudain son regard se vrilla au mien, les autres remarquèrent sans tarder cet échange et mon père se plaça devant moi, évitant à notre ennemi de me consacrer plus d'attention.

Je tremblais, ce bref échange m'avait glacé le sang, éclairant pourtant ces dernières semaines de peur, je savais à présent, mes craintes, mes doutes, mes cauchemars, tout ce qui avait pu me hanter devenait réalité. Je ne m'étais pas trompée, j'avais raison depuis le début.

Cette vérité s'insinua en moi, ravageant au passage les derniers espoirs qu'il pouvait me rester.

Les Volturi n'étaient pas là pour régler des comptes, encore moins pour faire respecter leurs lois, ils étaient là pour anéantir les miens, écraser ce clan qui ne les avait que trop nargué, régler leur compte aux loups, à MES loups. Anéantir ma famille, cette famille qui pour eux ne représentait qu'une menace.

Tout devint alors clair, ils n'étaient pas là pour venger la mort d'un des leurs, mais pour tuer tout être qui se dresserait en travers de leur chemin, tout être qui les empêcherait d'atteindre leur but. Ils étaient là pour moi, rien que pour moi.

**POV Jacob**

Je les vis s'avancer, je grognais, je n'aimais décidément pas ça. Nous allions perdre, je le savais, quelque chose au fond de moi me criait haut et fort de fuir, d'emmener Nessie loin d'ici, que c'était la seule et unique chose à faire pour lui sauver la vie, pour sauver Ma vie, parce que sans elle plus rien n'avait de sens, plus rien ne compterait s'il devait lui arriver le moindre mal, parce que sans elle je cesserais d'exister.

Je la regardais, souhaitant imprimer une image d'elle au plus profond de moi, comme si une simple image pouvait rendre compte de ce qu'elle représentait pour moi.

Je perçus l'échange silencieux qu'il y eut entre elle et Caïus, je perçus sa peur au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent, je la vis trembler. Et je n'y pouvais rien, ne pouvant quitter les miens, ne pouvant me rapprocher d'elle, parce que notre lien ne devait pas être connu de nos ennemis sans quoi je deviendrais une cible facile, une cible qui en disparaissant entraînerait Nessie dans sa chute.

Je mourrais pour elle, c'était un fait établit, pourtant je ne savais que trop bien ce que ma mort pourrait signifier, Nessie rendrait les armes, elle les laisserait gagner pour éviter d'autres morts. A quoi bon se battre si tout ce pourquoi on a vécu nous a été enlevé ? A quoi bon se battre si notre âme nous a été enlevée ?

Je chassais ces pensées négatives, me consacrant sur l'échange qui allait bientôt avoir lieu, essayant de ne pas perdre de vue que nous allions nous battre pour sauver nos vies, que J'allais me battre pour sauver Sa vie, pour sauver mon âme.

**[…]**

**POV Edward**

Je me concentrais, captant les pensées de chacun des membres de cette assemblée, mais essayant de percevoir les pensées de quelqu'un de bien plus important pour nous, Caïus attendait patiemment que Carlisle le rejoigne.

La rage s'empara de moi, je ne percevais rien, son esprit était dénué de pensées, quelqu'un parmi eux usait de son pouvoir, quelqu'un bloquait mon don, m'empêchant de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien préparer.

Je concentrais alors mon attention sur l'assemblée présente devant nous, voulant déterminer qui osait s'opposer à moi :

Des membres manquaient à l'appel, dont deux très important. Jane, Alec aucun d'eux n'étaient présents, la mort d'Aro avait du les anéantir ou ils ne souhaitaient peut-être tout simplement pas se mêler de cette histoire. Démétri et Félix étaient bien là, entourant Caïus, je remarquais d'autres vampires, une femme en particulier, concentrée, les yeux révulsés, mais ça ne pouvait pas être elle, un bouclier ne se manifestait pas de cette manière.

Je détournais mon regard, me concentrant à nouveau sur l'échange qui allait avoir lieu, Caïus n'avait pas perdu son sourire, je perçus les pensées d'Emmett qui n'avait qu'une envie, lui faire ravaler son rictus.

Je n'aimais pas la tournure que prenaient les évènements, pourquoi Caïus souhaitait-il parlementer ? Que pouvait-il nous vouloir qui justifierait cet échange ? Ne percevant pas ses pensées, mes questions allaient devoir attendre qu'il formule leur réponse.

Je me repris, envoyant mes interrogations dans un recoin de mon esprit, me concentrant sur la conversation qui s'engageait.

* * *

**_Voilà, voilà alors vos impressions, tout ça et je compte toujours sur vous pour des idées sur le dialogue, gros bisous à toutes et à bientot_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes**_

_**Je m'excuse, je suis mais alors vraiment désolée que cette fic prenne autant de retard. Je suis consciente de perdre des lecteurs (vu que les reviews diminuent un peu plus à chaque fois) et je ne vous en veux pas. **_

_**Quelques explications s'imposent: je n'ai mais alors vraiment pas le temps d'écrire, trop de boulot à la fac, des soucis sentimentaux, un déménagement enfin bref rien de bon pour écrire. De plus je suis en perte d'inspiration c'est bien pour ça que je vous avez demandé de l'aide mais apparemment ma demande n'a pas été entendue. **_

_**Je la réitère donc, je sollicite votre aide pour continuer mon histoire, j'ai besoin de vos idées et de savoir ce que vous en pensez.**_

_**Une dernière petite chose avant de vous laissez: je remercie de tout mon coeur lilichoco et sandra pour leur review je vous assure que cela m'encourage, ainsi que tous les gens qui m'ont ajoutée dans leur histoire favorite.**_

_**Bisous à tous et à bientôt**_

_**Titebisous  
**_


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour bonjour, alors ceci est mon 3eme message oui je sais j'abuse. Alors pas d'excuse cette fois-ci, le fait est que je n'ai pas d'inspiration du coup je préfère ne rien écrire que de vous fournir un chapitre médiocre voire pire que cela.

Je m'excuse encore une fois mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à écrire cette suite, ne vous inquiétez pas elle sera quand même publiée mais j'ignore encore quand. De plus je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous ont remarqué que certaines fictions sur ce site ont été malheureusement supprimée dont certaines que j'aimais énormément si cela devait arrivé pour mon histoire, pas de soucis je m'arrangerais pour que vous puissiez la lire d'une autre manière ou au travers d'un autre site.

Je voulais également remercier les quelques personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews et m'ont donné leurs idées, j'ai énormément apprécié ce soutien qui me prouve qu'on continue à me lire malgrés mes publications plus que distantes.

Enfin j'essaye d'écrire, je vous promets, je vais donc par conséquent essayer d'écrire plusieurs chapitres d'affilé histoire d'en avoir d'avance pour ne pas vous laissez aussi longtemps dans l'attente. Je m'excuse encore une fois, je fais un piètre auteur mais sachez que je ne laisserais pas cette histoire inachevée.

Je vous embrasse très fort et vous remercie encore une fois pour votre soutien. Pour ceux ou celles qui auraient des questions ma boite mail est disponible, en gros je prends tout ce qui est bon à prendre y compris les critiques si vous en avez!!!!

Voila cette fois j'arrete mon blabla je vous embrasse très fort.

A bientôt.

Titebisous


End file.
